La Hermandad
by Ed Masters
Summary: Capítulo 2 ha sido subido. - El pasado viene detrás de ciertas personas, y esta vez su objetivo está más allá de la simple venganza. - Sin Terminar.
1. ¡¡¡Caos en Furinkan!

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por (RBB) Edward Masters, 2002  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

***********************************************************

La Hermandad

La lluvia caía con furia en Nerima a pesar de los pronósticos del tiempo y al parecer éste no sería buen día de negocios para el Nekohanten, por lo general  esto no representa ningún problema para Mousse puesto que realmente no le da mucha importancia. Este día era diferente, solo hace unos momentos se había peleado con Shampoo y usualmente lo único que lo tranquiliza un poco es concentrarse en el trabajo o salir a entrenar en el techo del restaurante o en el parque. Con la lluvia los clientes ya no tenían tantos deseos de salir de sus casas para ir a comer, esto significaba que todo el trabajo en el restaurante estaba hecho y lo único que Mousse podía hacer era esperar la clientela.

Mousse se sienta en una de las mesas junto al cristal que da visibilidad hacia la calle principal, éste parecía ser uno de esos días malos en los que todo está peor que de costumbre, Ranma había ido a comprar unas ordenes de ramen, tan pronto como Shampoo lo vio se aventó sobre él y lo empezó a cubrir de abrazos diciéndole cuanto lo amaba. Mousse lleno de celos intentó separarlos, sus esfuerzos tan solo consiguieron enfadarla, y ella muy molesta le propinó un golpe en la cabeza que lo puso a dormir un buen rato. Al paso de un par de horas despertó solo para encontrarse con Cologne, que por alguna razón estaba muy molesta, como siempre la vieja lo mandó a la cocina a lavar todos los platos en ese tono muy "amigable" característico de ella. Para su desventura su amada Shampoo no estaba en casa.

"Ah... sí sólo me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle mí amor..." suspiró Mousse, le dio  un sorbo a su taza de té y se quedó pensativo mirando la lluvia caer en la calle, nota como algunas personas corren para buscar refugio de la lluvia que había empezado tan repentinamente solo hacía unos minutos. "Estúpida lluvia!" dice mientras piensa en su maldición, en realidad,  para él no era una molestia tan insoportable como lo había notado en Ryoga o tal vez en Ranma, incluso algunas veces su forma de pato le había resultado una muy buena herramienta como cuando quería desplazarse de un lugar a otro. Sin embargo, en días como éste deseaba nunca haber ido a esos estanques encantados, por culpa de ellos no podía salir a deshacerse del estrés que en esos momentos lo estaba sofocando.

Se disponía a servirse otra taza de té cuando notó como la puerta principal se abrió dando pasó a una figura cargando un paraguas, no podía reconocer las características o detalles de la persona hasta que sacó sus lentes de una de sus mangas y se los puso. "Hola Ryoga, ¿Como estás?" saludó al chico perdido que por cierto ya tenía varias semanas sin saber de él.

CAPITULO 1... ¡¡¡CAOS EN FURINKAN!!!

Ryoga no dejaba de sentir algo de molestia por la situación en que se encontraba, hace tres días había salido de Nerima con dirección hacia Fukushima a visitar a su tía Satomi pues había dado a luz la semana anterior, quería felicitarla y conocer al nuevo Hibiki. Sin embargo, después de andar por tres largos días caminando entre calles, bosques y más, se dio cuenta que desgraciadamente todavía estaba en Nerima. Esto ya era demasiado, seguramente la culpa la tenía aquel viejo en Nagoya que le había dado direcciones equívocas, la próxima vez que lo encontrara le haría pagar, oh si... él se encargaría de ello. 

Lo único bueno de éste asunto fue que por designios del destino había llegado a su restaurante de Cologne. Por alguna razón para él desconocida (Realmente no le importaba un comino.) Shampoo ni la momia estaban en el local. 

Por fin podría comer algo decente... ah... ¿Cuando fue la última vez que probó algo que no hubiese sido enlatado meses antes? No lo recordaba, y justo ahora tampoco le importaba, pues tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de un buen platillo.

"¡Delicioso como siempre!" dice mientras se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca. "No había comido desde la mañana, supongo que ya era hora"

"Sí, supongo... Por cierto no te había visto desde hace ya varias semanas" contesto Mousse con cierto tono de aburrimiento.

"Oh... jejeje..." En ese momento le apareció una gran gota de sudor a Ryoga en la frente. "Es... que… mmm… he estado muy ocupado con mí entrenamiento..."

"Mm... ya veo que todavía sigues tratando de vencer a Saotome. ¿Qué tal? ¿Has aprendido nuevas técnicas?" Musitó Mousse pensando en los problemas que Ranma le había causado desde que lo conoció.

"Ah, desgraciadamente no, aunque puedo asegurarte que la siguiente vez que lo vea le daré la paliza de su vida sin problema alguno. He mejorado mucho." Contesta Ryoga haciendo un gesto que dejaba ver la seguridad que sentía mientras decía esas palabras. Ryoga había dedicado los últimos meses a mejorar sus habilidades, siempre con la esperanza de poder vengarse de lo que  según él Ranma le había hecho.

"Oh... bueno no es por pretender pero yo también he mejorado." Mousse no se veía tan seguro al decir esto, para ser sincero no se había sentido muy bien desde varios días atrás, todo éste asunto de siempre estar compitiendo por Shampoo ya lo tenía algo cansado. A pesar de todo la amaba y nunca dejaría de luchar por ella.

"Oh... OK..." Dijo Ryoga sin poner mucha atención, en estos momentos tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como morder ese pedazo de carne que se veía muy apetecible.

"Muy bien Hibiki, te dejo disfrutar de tu almuerzo, tengo algunas cosas que atender"

Musitó Mousse mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la cocina, ya no tenía más que comentar con Ryoga, aparte de los problemas con Saotome ellos nunca habían tenido nada en común.

*******************

En el Dojo Tendo las cosas marchaban como de costumbre y ninguno de los acontecimientos del día podían catalogarse como fuera de lo común o extraños. Kasumi como siempre se dedicaba a los quehaceres del hogar, tenía muy clara en la mente su misión de asegurarse que su familia siempre estuviera lo mejor posible. ¿Cuando empezó a tener esta afición por hacerse cargo de la casa? realmente no lo recordaba y en estos momentos parecía no tener mucha importancia, lo único que sabía es que fue unos años después de la muerte de su Madre. 

Algo que divertía mucho a Kasumi  era ver a su Padre y al tío Genma jugando ajedrez, claro está que ver a un panda realizando esa clase de actividades y más aún, la manera en que éste le hace trampa a su contrincante y se sale con la suya no es algo que se vea diario, al menos no en cualquier otra familia común y corriente. Algunas veces Kasumi se preguntaba como era posible que éstos dos pudieran pasar tantas horas jugando sin preocupación alguna.

Genma Saotome se encontraba lleno de alegría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba ganándole a su amigo en una partida de ajedrez, como siempre, el por ahora panda seguía haciendo trampa, pero eso antes no lo había ayudado mucho, de seguro ésta vez él sería el ganador. 

Por su parte Soun Tendo se sentía algo preocupado por la situación. Desde hacía ya una hora y sin saber como, se había metido en una jugada peligrosa, tenía que poner atención o si no Saotome le volvería a ganar otra vez. 

Mmm... talvez sí usara la técnica del DRAGON QUE VUELA DORMIDO.... dijo dentro de sí.

"¡Saotome! ¡Mire ese dragón!" grita mientras que con una pose dramática apunta hacía atrás de donde se encuentra sentado su amigo... fracciones de segundo después de que Genma-Panda volteó a ver susodicho dragón él mueve todas las piezas del tablero.

"...Gruff... Gruff..." Contesta Genma-Panda mientras saca un letrero que dice *¿Donde? ¿Donde esta el dragón? ¿¡Tendo!?*

"Ah... debí de haberme confundido, sólo era un cuervo…" contesta Soun mientras volvía la mirada hacia el juego. El panda que comprendió su error muy tarde ya, pensó en contestar de alguna manera no muy civilizada pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono...*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng.... riiiiiiiinn....*

Kasumi al escucharlo se dirigió apresuradamente a contestar.

"Casa de la familia Tendo. ¿Quien habla?" Por un momento se notó como ponía atención para después cambiar su bella sonrisa de siempre por un gesto lleno de angustia, al pasar unos segundos dejó caer el auricular. Soun que para entonces ya se encontraba a un lado de la mayor de sus hijas, preocupado preguntó...

"Kasumi... hija, ¿Qué sucede?" Kasumi todavía seguía en estado de shock, lo único que pudo decir fue "Era Nabiki, alguien atacó  a Akane en la escuela, Ranma y Kuno están muy lastimados..."

El Señor Tendo siempre fue muy conocido por sus respuestas a situaciones de estrés o a complicaciones, simplemente era una persona muy emotiva y cualquier sorpresa por pequeña que fuera podría desencadenar una reacción de emociones muy fuertes dentro del él. Soun Tendo hizo lo que cualquier persona que lo conociera podría anticipar. Soun Tendo se puso a llorar.

********************

"Gracias Mousse, ¡la comida estuvo deliciosa!" 

"No hay problema Ryoga, ven a comer aquí cuando quieras, a nosotros nos gusta el negocio" Contestó Mousse mientras veía como Ryoga se frotaba el estomago en señal de satisfacción. Esta vez el chico perdido había comido más que de costumbre, como si no hubiese probado bocado en días. 

Claro está, no es una rareza que él comiera demasiado, Mousse sabía que tanto el apetito de Ryoga como el de Ranma eran rivalizados solo por aquellos de Genma o el mísmo Happosai, el maestro pervertido.

"Por supuesto, la siguiente vez que ande en Nerima me daré una vuelta por aquí" Dijo Ryoga, que ya estaba pensando en sus planes de los próximos días.

"Oh... ¿Piensas viajar a algún lado?" Preguntó Mousse haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar reírse del chico perdido, parece que Ryoga se iba a embarcar en uno de sus viajes que tardan meses gracias a su pésimo sentido de dirección.

"Sí, tengo una tía que vive en Fukushima, la semana pasada dio a luz a un varón. Supongo que sería descortés de mí parte no ir a visitarla"

"OK Ryoga, buena suerte entonces" Dijo Mousse mientras limpiaba la mesa.

"Adiós, salúdame a Shampoo y a la momia" Ryoga se despidió de Mouse mientras salía por la puerta del Nekohanten. Cuando menos la lluvia ya se había quitado, no le parecía muy tentador el tener que caminar hasta Fukushima convertido en cerdo, la última vez que anduvo por aquellos rumbos casi termina como platillo principal en el menú de una familia de campesinos.

Después de haber caminado por diez minutos sin dirección alguna, Ryoga empieza a sentir esa sensación  tan conocida que usualmente llega a él  cuando por una razón u otra pierde la noción del lugar en el que se encuentra. Se detiene por unos minutos a contemplar la situación, está en medio de unos edificios no muy grandes que por nada en el mundo podría identificar, ninguna de las calles se le hacen familiar. Decidió que parecía un buen momento para perder la calma y cuando estaba a punto de liberar un poco de furia con un grito notó una persona que estaba barriendo una de las calles. Era un anciano.

"Disculpe señor, me podría decir como llegar hasta la estación de autobuses?"

"Claro que sí joven, solo tiene que dirigirse hacia allá," apuntó el viejo "después dé vuelta a la derecha en aquella esquina, siga todo de frente y eventualmente llegará, muy fácil de llegar desde este punto..."

Ryoga se despide del anciano y le da las gracias, al parecer todavía hay gente buena en el mundo, después camina en dirección contraria a la que el viejo le dijo, unos momentos mas tarde escucha los chillidos de una sirena de ambulancia  "¿Que habrá pasado?" se pregunta antes de regresar sus pensamientos a la tarea que tenía en ese preciso instante. Llegar a la estación de autobuses...

********************

Genma no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, después de que Kasumi les había dado el mensaje que recibió por teléfono Soun y él se apresuraron a correr hacia el colegio. 

¿Que querrían decir con que atacaron a Akane... y luego, que era eso de que Ranma estaba herido? eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente mientras corría por las calles de Nerima. Cualquier persona que no conociera a Genma podría decir que en realidad él sí estaba preocupado por su hijo, al mismo tiempo cualquier persona que lo conociera lo negaría con una seguridad enorme adquirida en las muchas experiencias que haya tenido antes con dicho idiota. Sin embargo en ésta ocasión los poseedores de la razón serían los primeros, puesto qué aunque éste sentimiento generalmente Genma solo lo tiene para sí mísmo, en raras ocasiones puede mostrar simpatía por su hijo, y al mísmo tiempo sentirse un poco (Pero muy poco.) preocupado por él, después de todo ¿Quien sería su heredero si a Ranma le ocurriera algo?

Soun tampoco lo podía creer, hace unos minutos todo estaba tan tranquilo, él disfrutaba de un buen juego de ajedrez con su amigo Genma, pero una llamada inesperada de Nabiki había cambiado aquella situación placentera por ésta angustia que amenazaba con quebrantarlo. Claro estaba todo, alguien había intentado hacerle daño a su pequeña y ese alguien tenía que pagar, ¡nadie toca a una de sus bebés y se queda como está!

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, Genma llego a la escuela, adelante de él se encontraba Soun y como él Genma quedó muy sorprendido. En la entrada de la escuela había una destrucción total. Cerca de la puerta estaba tirado un árbol que a juzgar por su estado había sido cortado de un solo golpe con algún objeto muy filoso, por todos lados se encontraban pedazos de rocas y concreto; y todavía alcanzaban a ver a uno que otro estudiante correr por el jardín del costado izquierdo. Genma ya no estaba seguro de encontrarse en una escuela, tenía el presentimiento de haber llegado a un campo de batalla.

Todavía no llevaban  ahí ni un minuto cuando su vista se fijó en Nabiki que venía corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, se veía un poco espantada, sin embargo su semblante no demostraba un gran pesar, al parecer no ocurrió nada "grave". Esto tranquilizó un poco a Soun.

"¡Papá! ¡Que bueno que llegaste Papá!" Dijo Nabiki mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su padre.

"¡Nabiki! ¿Estas bien hija? ¿Donde está Akane?" Soun le dijo a su hija mientras la abrazaba sin poder evitar mostrar su preocupación.

"Ella está bien, los que me preocupan son Kuno y Ranma, a ellos sí los lastimó mucho. El Dr. Tofu y la ambulancia vienen en camino"

"¡Ah...! ¡¿Quién los lastimó?!" Pregunto Genma  "¿Quién se supone quiso lastimar a Akane?"

"¡Saotome! ¡Más vale que no haya sido otro de esos tantos problemas que nos ha causado! ¡Dígame! ¡¿A quién le vendió su hijo esta vez?!" Exclamó Soun haciendo gala de su famosa técnica: LA CARA DEL DEMONIO.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a Genma fue sacar de la nada una tetera de agua fría que se arrojo sobre la cabeza "Gruff... Groff... Gru... Gruff" gruñó Genma-Panda sacando un enorme letrero que decía *¡Ah...! ¡¡Yo no hice nada Tendo!! ¡¡Se lo juro por mí honor!!*

"¡¡SAOTOME...!!" Soun fue interrumpido a mitad de su muy inspirado acto por esa mirada tan conocida de Nabiki, al parecer a su hija no se le hacía apropiado ese momento para pelearse.

"¡Papá por favor!" dijo la chica mientras se volteaba para empezar a correr en dirección de la enfermería del Colegio.

Nabiki no era ninguna tonta y ella lo sabía, este asunto no podía tener nada que ver con el mayor de los Saotomes ni con su hijo, lo que pasó aquí era de suma seriedad y aunque por esta vez no hubo consecuencias irreparables, el hecho de que hubiera pasado ya era de preocuparse. El tipo que atacó a Akane no parecía estar interesado en nadie mas que en ella, incluso cuando Ranma se interpuso en su camino él trató de evadirlo, lo mísmo con Kuno. Todo señalaba que su hermana menor había sido el único blanco del asesino. 

Nabiki había estado muy preocupada por su hermana, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo Akane es una de las personas más importantes en su vida, nada más de recordarla tirada en el piso derrotada mientras el sujeto ponía su espada en la garganta le daba una sensación de terror que pocas veces había experimentado en su relativamente corto tiempo de vida, ella tenía que hacer algo, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su hermana o a su familia.

Sin embargo lo mas extraño del asunto no fue que Ranma fuera vencido ni que Kuno hubiese recibido la paliza de su vida, ese ultimo suceso aunque extraño no se aleja demasiado de la realidad, no, lo que realmente tenía pensando a la astuta chica era el por qué de aquella actitud del extraño, que después de haber amenazado a Akane y por último tenerla en sus manos simplemente se marchó sin hacerle daño alguno. ¿Y si todo esto hubiera sido solo una actuación para asustar a Ranma o a alguien más? no, esta última idea no parecía tener sentido, el supuesto asesino se veía demasiado serio y atacaba con demasiada fuerza y agresividad para que todo esto fuera solo una farsa o broma de mal gusto. La situación era extraña y eso no le gustaba a Nabiki Tendo.

*******************

La encargada de la enfermería de la escuela es una joven que pocos meses antes se había graduado como enfermera, tiene veintiún años, pelo castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, piel clara y unos bellos ojos color miel; de estatura media, complexión delgada y poseedora  un cuerpo envidiable. Siempre se preocupó por estar en forma y la inmensa mayoría de los hombres que conoce la consideran una mujer bella, aunque ella no siempre se da cuenta..

Harumi Yamakazi llegó apenas días antes a trabajar con muchas ilusiones a Furinkan. Se había hecho la promesa a sí misma de mantener la enfermería en un estado perfecto e impecable, además, siempre hizo los esfuerzos necesarios para mantener su nivel como enfermera lo mas alto posible. Sin embargo, desde el primer día de trabajó aquí, su estrés seguía aumentando y muy raras veces tenía tiempo para relajarse o para ordenar la oficina, ahora entendía por qué antes que ella aplicara para la posición ya siete enfermeras habían renunciado en menos de un año. 

Al principio pensó que era por el sueldo, que tal vez pagaban muy poco, pero como más tarde pudo darse cuenta, el sueldo que la Preparatoria Furinkan ofrecía a sus enfermeras era muy superior al que había visto en muchas otras escuelas de este tipo. Después imaginó que posiblemente el Administrador del plantel era una persona desagradable  y aunque mas tarde comprobó que en si el Director Kuno era un tremendo dolor en el trasero, también notó que él raras veces estaba en la escuela, anteriormente solo tuvo la oportunidad de verlo dos veces.

¡¡Pero ahora lo sabía!! ¡La verdad detrás de la incapacidad para que las enfermeras se quedaran a trabajar por más tiempo eran los alumnos! Sí, los estudiantes aquí tenían riñas a diario, diariamente había que atender una cantidad impresionante de heridos,  en una mañana podría llegar a tener hasta veinte casos de alumnos que sufren desde un simple corte en la mano hasta aquellos que habían sido golpeados con un bat. Y todo esto sin contar con los regulares como Tatewaki, Gonsukugi o ese chico Ranma Saotome.

Aunque ya se empezaba a acostumbrar, lo que pasó hoy en realidad le había puesto muy nerviosa y preocupada, hacía apenas unos quince minutos Ranma y Tatewaki Kuno fueron traídos en un estado peor que de costumbre. Ranma recibió una herida en la pierna izquierda con un objeto punzo cortante, tomando en cuanta lo largo de la cortada posiblemente fue un roce con una espada, la profundidad había sido mínima, así que esto no representaba un riesgo a corto plazo, con que le lavara la herida y un buen vendaje estaría fuera de peligro. Lo que podría complicar su estado era otra cosa diferente, al parecer fue expuesto a una clase de gas que lo había intoxicado y lo mantenía dormido. A juzgar por sus síntomas Harumi podría apostar que el gas no era más que un somnífero, de cualquier modo tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Por otra parte Kuno Tatewaki era un asunto muy diferente, el joven samurai había sido castigado más severamente que Ranma, seguía inconsciente y aparte de todos los moretones y raspadas, también recibió varias heridas con la misma arma que lastimaron a Saotome, sin embargo una de ellas, la de su costado izquierdo aunque no muy grande era de profundidad considerable y le hizo perder mucha sangre. 

Akane también estaba en la clínica, aunque solo tenía unos raspones y físicamente se encontraba bien Harumi no podía dejar de preocuparse pues la chica se veía en estado de shock y no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegó, su padre Soun, estaba a un lado de ella llorando como niño mientras que su hermana Nabiki discutía con un panda gigante. Estos últimos tres acababan de llegar hacía menos de diez minutos.

Nabiki miraba al panda como el carnicero mira a el toro que está apunto de ser sacrificado, Genma por su parte solo pensaba en cual sería la manera más rápida de escapar de ahí, podría tratar usando el viejo y tradicional estilo, sin embargo  no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea,  pues Soun se veía muy alterado y su hija Nabiki le estaba dando esa mirada que sin palabras le daba a entender lo mal que la pasaría con solo intentarlo. Decidió pues quedarse.

"¿Dígame tío Genma, que hizo esta vez?" Preguntó Nabiki dándole al panda una de sus miradas mas frías.

"Gruff… Glowl… Gruff... Gruff..." Contestó el panda a la vez que mostraba un cartel que tenía escrito *¡Ya te juré por mí honor que ésta vez no es culpa mía!*

La señorita Harumi quedó impresionada al ver al gran panda siendo regañado por aquella indefensa adolescente, ¿Y que es eso... acaso Nabiki lo llamó tío?

"No me venga con eso tío Genma, usted y yo sabemos que su honor no tiene una cotización muy alta que digamos" A Genma-Panda le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente, al parecer nadie le creía aunque realmente era tan inocente como una blanca paloma... bueno... quizás. 

"Esta vez se la dejo pasar tío, pero sí me llego a enterar que realmente tuvo algo que ver con este lío le juro que voy con la tía Nodoka y le cuento la historia de cuando usted le enseñó a Ranma el Nekoken" Sí los pandas cambiaran de color seguro que Genma-Panda hubiera cambiado a un tono azul verdoso con algunos tonos de gris. De repente Genma recordó la afilada katana que su bella esposa cargaba a todas horas y decidió que era un buen momento para desmayarse.

Nabiki aunque se sintió un poco culpable (Muy pero muy poco.) quedó satisfecha con su trabajo, ella sospechaba que Genma no tenía culpa alguna en éste asunto, simplemente no era su estilo, dicho panda generalmente causaba otra clase de estupideces, sin embargo siempre resultaba útil tener un as bajo la manga. Y hacer que Genma le temiera y la respetara podría servir a sus propósitos en el futuro.

Harumi Yamakazi no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, un panda de mas de dos metros de altura y unos cuantos cientos de kilos de peso,  que además podía escribir y entender la lengua humana  había sido tratado como un chiquillo por ésta chica que no tenía ni la cuarta parte de su peso. También era sorprendente ver los trucos que la chica le había enseñado ¡El panda incluso podía hacerse el muertito! 

"Oye... ¿como le enseñaste a tu pan..." No pudo terminar su frase pues fue interrumpida por los paramédicos que acababan de llegar.  Mientras estos subían a los muchachos a la ambulancia ella se preguntaba el por qué del retraso, supuestamente debían de haber llegado 15 minutos antes... ¡Hey! ¡¿Y por qué se llevan al panda?! Solo se está haciendo el muerto... ¿no?

********************

Esto ya lo tenía demasiado molesto, según aquel viejo que le dio las direcciones,  Ryoga había estado no muy lejos de la estación de autobuses, entonces... ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado aquí!? Ya llevaba cerca de una hora caminando por lugares que se le hacían totalmente desconocidos, se sentía como un ratón de laboratorio dentro de un laberinto, la situación era insoportable, al parecer todos los ancianos de Japón habían unido fuerzas para volver  su vida un verdadero infierno haciéndolo perderse con esas direcciones que le daban. ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! Los viejos no se saldrían con la suya, de ahora en adelante solo le pediría direcciones a personas jóvenes, y sí algún anciano intentaba confundirlo una ves más, le haría pagar, oh sí... ¡Ellos conocerían la furia de Ryoga Hibiki! 

Ya habiendo llegado a esa brillante conclusión, solo tenía que encontrar alguna persona joven y preguntarle donde diablos estaba la estación de autobuses. Aunque esta calle estaba desierta lo único que tenía que hacer era caminar un poco y eventualmente encontraría a alguien que le pudiera ayudar. 

"Ummmm... Este lugar se me hace conocido..." dice mientras da vuelta en la esquina al costado de una casa con bardas de color café construidas con roca... 

"AHHHH... ¿¡Como diablos llegué hasta aquí!?" fue su grito de desesperación mientras leía un letrero con las inscripciones DOJO TENDO.

********************

Aunque el Hospital General de Nerima no es el más grande en Tokio, es considerado uno de los mejores, pues su servicio es de primera y la administración  se preocupa por que sus empleados  sean de lo más competentes. Usualmente, cuando una persona habla de un buen hospital  se espera que los servicios que éste provee sean de precio elevado y este caso no es la excepción.

En general los diversos tipos de instituciones en el área de Tokio contratan a las compañías de seguros para asegurar su infraestructura, empleados y en algunos casos hasta sus clientes contra todo tipo de accidentes y situaciones de alto riesgo. Para Genma Saotome como para tantas otras personas esto era una bendición del cielo, puesto que gracias a la situación que se les había presentado en la preparatoria hacía menos de una hora, su hijo se encontraba necesitando los servicios médicos y ésta vez no lo llevaron a la clínica del Dr. Tofu, pues el hecho de estar intoxicado con alguna sustancia desconocida requería tomar medidas más drásticas. Además, la idea de quedar en deuda con Nabiki de por vida no parecía muy tentadora.

Akane llegó al hospital y al parecer ya se había recuperado del estado de shock que sufrió anteriormente, sin embargo todavía no hablaba con nadie, sus pensamientos estaban con sus dos compañeros de la escuela que en estos momentos eran atendidos por los médicos. Afortunadamente un poco antes que la ambulancia se hubiese retirado del la preparatoria con los pacientes y los familiares, el Dr. Tofu los alcanzó y considerando buena idea el tener al doctor de la familia con ellos decidieron que los acompañaría hasta el hospital.

El Panda estaba sentado en el piso de una de las salas de espera, a unos pasos de Nabiki y su hermana, se sentía algo incomodo, el cuarto estaba caliente y ese pelaje no estaba hecho para lugares de altas temperaturas, tenía ganas de estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuera ahí. Para su mala fortuna nadie le estaba pidiendo su opinión y al parecer se quedaría ahí por cuando menos unas horas mas, tampoco podía figurarse donde estaba el baño y sinceramente no creía que Nabiki o su Padre (Que por cierto no dejaba de llorar reclamándole a todos los cielos las injusticias del mundo.) lo dejaran mover un solo paso. Los chiquillos que lo estaban rodeando, jugueteando con sus orejas y pateándolo tampoco parecían ayudar mucho.

Por su parte el Dr. Tofu tenía mejores cosas que pensar, si lo que Nabiki le había dicho en el camino hacia el hospital era correcto ellos estarían enfrentando problemas graves muy pronto, no podía imaginar quien le querría hacer daño a una niña tan linda como Akane. Una de las posibles causas era que tal vez alguien quería tomar venganza en contra de alguno de sus conocidos, por experiencias vividas anteriormente se atrevía a apostar que era Ranma a quien querían afectar lesionándola a ella. Al analizar la situación ésta idea no se veía muy descabellada, después de todo ¿Cómo puedes dañar a una persona en donde más le duele si no lastimando a uno de sus seres queridos? Lo más grave del asunto, es que quien quiera que fuera el responsable o responsables,  no estaban jugando. La persona que intentó matar a Akane era muy hábil, según Nabiki el ataque solo duró unos cuantos minutos, y por lo que pudo notar de la destrucción en la escuela antes de abordar la ambulancia, la pelea estuvo demasiado intensa.

El amigable doctor siguió considerando los sucesos por unos momentos más hasta que notó que su colega el Dr. Kramer, un extranjero que había llegado unos meses antes de los Estados Unidos, venía entrando a la sala de espera. Se levantó de la banca y con algo de ansiedad se dirigió hacia él evadiendo los obstáculos que el panda y los risueños niños en el piso representaban, estrechó su mano y dijo…

"Disculpe doctor, ¿Cómo ve a Ranma?, por lo poco que pude examinar al joven Tatewaki en la ambulancia deduzco que él va a estar bien después de unos días de descanso, pero en el caso del otro joven no estoy muy seguro, uno nunca sabe que clase de sustancia fue usada sin hacer análisis del paciente" 

"Así es Dr. Tofu, desgraciadamente todavía no sabemos que fue lo que usaron, aunque tengo confianza en que no fue nada letal. Los signos vitales del paciente son estables, es como si solo estuviera durmiendo, me atrevo a pensar que despertará en unas cuantas horas. Y en relación con el otro joven, aunque éste perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre va a estar bien, ya se le hizo una transfusión y aparte de eso solo sufrió una contusión menor, como usted dijo, después de una semana o dos de descanso se encontrará bien. Tuvimos mucha suerte que la ambulancia llego a tiempo." Respondió el doctor mientras jugaba con su barba, el hombre era alto y fornido, no tenía fachada de médico.

Soun, que acababa de acercarse a los doctores exclamo "BUAAAAAAAAAHH… ¡dígame doctor…! ¡Ranma va a estar bien verdad! Si algo le pasara, las escuelas jamás se unirían… BUAAAAAAH…" Este último acto de emoción extrañó un poco al Dr. Kramer.

"…uh… errr… sii… este... Tranquilícese todo va a estar bien señor…" Contestó el Dr. Kramer.

"…mmm… Señor Tendo, Ranma no corre peligro alguno, al parecer en unas horas estará bien, no hay por que preocuparse" Dijo el doctor Tofu con su sonrisa amigable de siempre.

"Así es… ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme para atender otros pacientes, les mantendremos informados…" Dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba en dirección opuesta de donde estaban el Doctor Tofu y Soun.

"Gracias Doctor" Exclamó el Dr. Tofu haciendo una ligera reverencia.

"Gracias Doctor…" Repitió Soun todavía un poco alterado.

Después de esto ambos se dirigieron a sentar junto a Nabiki, Akane y Genma. Este último ni siquiera había notado la presencia del otro doctor, estaba más preocupado por su presente estado de incomodidad y por los niños que ahora más que antes ya se habían tomado confianzas con el panda de medio tiempo. Lo estaban usando como caballo.

Nabiki que había escuchado algo de la platica de los doctores comentó "Ah… entonces todo va a estar bien."

"Eso parece Nabiki, si nada sale mal Ranma podría regresar al Dojo mañana mismo" Dijo el doctor.

"¡AAAAH…BUAAAAAH…! ¡Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué alguien querría lastimar a mi pequeña Akane!" Soun empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Ignorando su padre Nabiki continuó "Mmm… supongo que debería de llamar a la casa e informarle a mi hermana de lo que pasó, me imagino que debe estar preocupada…"

"Ah… Ka… Kasumi…" en este momento los lentes del joven doctor ya estaban empañados "Si… me parece… buena idea…" Dijo para después irse a retorcer al panda un poco.

El Señor Tendo que ya se había calmado otra vez opinó "Nabiki, también llámale a Cologne, posiblemente ella sepa algo de esto, esa anciana siempre tiene una respuesta para todo."

Nabiki simplemente asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta donde estaban los teléfonos de monedas, al parecer su padre podía ser útil algunas veces, ahora… si solo pudiera serlo un poco más seguido… 

********************

Como todo mundo sabe en Japón se puede conseguir cualquier cosa que se necesite o desee no importa los gustos del cliente, desde aquel anillo de diamantes hasta el último estreno de videojuegos o películas. Usualmente en las grandes ciudades hay centros comerciales de tamaños impresionantes, con varios pisos de altura y unos cuantos kilómetros cuadrados de espacio, y en este caso Tokio no es la excepción. 

Este día fue elegido por los ejecutivos de alguna importante corporación para la inauguración de el gran Centro Comercial Kajiwara, un ambicioso proyecto que había empezado desde hacía varios años en el que se invirtieron  una gran cantidad de yenes. El Centro Kajiwara era considerado especial no solo por su tamaño, si no por el innovador sistema de seguridad contra terremotos y tantos otros tipos de comodidades que la gran mayoría de centros comerciales en el mundo carece y otros tantos instalados aquí por primera vez.

El lugar está repleto de gente. En uno de los Kioscos que se encuentran cerca de las oficinas de administración está una joven de cabello corto color plateado, ojos azules y piel clara, no parece tener ni dieciocho años de edad. Viste unos shorts de color azul claro que le llegan un poco arriba de las rodillas, una playera de manga larga con cuello de tortuga blanca y sobre ella lleva un chaleco del mismo color que los shorts, los costosos zapatos son negros con algunos diseños blancos y grises. 

La muchacha se sienta sobre una de las bancas y en una de sus manos tiene un teléfono celular, está tan enfocada en su conversación que no se da cuenta de las miradas que los jóvenes a su alrededor le dan. 

"… sí abuelo todo está marchando bien, no hemos tenido problemas y aquí todo parece estar como debe, Jiro no se ha sentido mal desde que llegamos y tampoco ha dejado de tomarse los calmantes ni las vitaminas…" Dice al teléfono mientras su mirada se fija en uno de los folletos que tiene en la mano. 

"Recuerda que tienes que tener cuidado de que tu hermano siempre esté tranqui…"

"Lo se…" interrumpió "desde que empezó a tener los problemas hace 11 años yo he vivido con el, se como es el procedimiento, además no soy ninguna niña, puedo hacerme cargo de esto" Meiko frunció el ceño, le molestaba que no confiaran en ella.

"Disculpa Meiko, es solo que no me siento tranquilo de que vivan solos en Nerima, he recibido unos reportes muy inquietantes, al parecer ese lugar es muy conflictivo, me sentía mejor cuando estaban viviendo con Jurobei en Okinawa" Contestó la voz del teléfono.

"No te preocupes abuelito, ya verás que todo sale bien, con un poco de suerte podremos encontrar a Kenji, esa ultima pista vino de una fuente muy confiable" Dijo la joven con una voz mas dulce.

"Lo se y les deseo la mejor de las suertes… entiendo que no quieran más mi ayuda, pero si necesitan dinero o cualquier otra cosa no duden en llamarme, ya saben que su abuelo los apoya y está muy orgulloso de ustedes." Al anciano parecía quebrantársele la voz.

"Claro que si abuelo, y por favor relájate, mi hermano y yo somos más que capaces de cuidarnos. Aparte… mis primos viven también en Nerima, así que no estaremos totalmente solos, es mas, ¡si Jiro quiere nos iremos a vivir con ellos!" Exclamó Meiko con alegría, en realidad no conocía mucho a sus primos, solo los había visto unas cuantas veces antes, pero imaginaba que esto tranquilizaría a su abuelo.

"No se Meiko, esa niña me dio escalofríos la ultima vez que la vi, es muy… errr… excéntrica…" El decir que el anciano se sentía nervioso al hablar es atenuar la situación.

"...jejeje… de todas maneras… me tengo que ir abuelo luego te llamo, Jiro ya consiguió transporte. Te llamo después cuando pueda."

"Hasta luego Meiko, que dios los proteja…" Después de cortar la llamada la chica se levanta, guarda el celular y se dirige al estacionamiento, al parecer éste será un largo día…

********************

Usualmente en el Dojo de los Tendo siempre hay algún tipo de alboroto, es un lugar que desde hace más de un año había servido como campo de batalla para un sin numero de artistas marciales y cualquier otro tipo de persona con mal carácter, ya fuera que el panda de la casa tratara de robar la comida de la pelirroja, que el pervertido local lo usara como escondite o que las "prometidas" de Ranma decidieran visitarlo, el lugar siempre se encontraba en constante acción. Aunque este día el lugar está excepcionalmente tranquilo no se puede negar que hay problemas. La calma antes de la tormenta.

Kasumi se sentía un poco mejor pues ya no estaba sola, unos minutos antes había llegado Ryoga y tan servicial como siempre le contó lo ocurrido al chico perdido, el problema para ella era que tampoco estaba enterada por completo de la situación y esto la ponía un poco nerviosa, lo único que sabía era que algo había ocurrido en la escuela con su hermana y con Ranma, al parecer con Tatewaki también…

"…y eso fue lo que pasó Ryoga, de lo demás no se nada, después de que Nabiki llamó, el tío Saotome y mi Padre salieron corriendo hacia la escuela." Dijo Kasumi en su usual manera tranquila e inocente de siempre.

"¡ARGGGHHH! ¡De seguro que todo esto es culpa de Ranma! ¡Ranma me las PAGARAS!" Fue su usual respuesta de Ryoga

"Vamos Ryoga, no tienes que ser tan energético… estoy segura que esto no es su culpa y se solucionara fácilmente" Agregó Kasumi dejando ver esa sonrisa dulce capas de calmar hasta Akane en sus peores días.

"Eh… sii… claro… Se arreglará…" Por supuesto que Ryoga estaba convencido de que todo esto era culpa de Ranma, para él siempre lo era, no obstante no se sentía capas de poder contradecir a Kasumi.

"Ah… pero Ryoga, donde están mis modales… ¿Gustas un poco de té?" Pregunto Kasumi, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngg… rinnnnnnnnnnngggg… Rinnnn…" Fue interrumpida a medio camino por el teléfono, se preguntaba quien sería.

"¿Si diga?"

"¿Kasumi? Soy yo, Nabiki, te hablo del Hospital General, aquí está papá, el tío Genma y el doctor Tofu. Al parecer Ranma y Kuno están siendo examinados por los médicos, pero el Dr. Tofu dice que van a estar bien, no sufrieron nada irreparable." En el fondo se podía escuchar a Soun lloriqueando.

"Que bueno que me hablas Nabiki, aquí llegó Ryoga hace rato y se ve que está muy preocupado por Ranma, pero dime… ¿Cómo se encuentra Akane?" Pregunto Kasumi.

"Ella no tiene nada, físicamente hablando, solo unos pequeños raspones y moretones, aunque todavía está muy asustada. Quisiera que vinieras y hablaras con ella, lo haría yo, pero no soy muy buena con esas cosas, y ya conoces a papá. Por favor tráete a Ryoga también, Necesitamos hablar." Contesto Nabiki con algo de humor en su voz, su padre a veces la hacía enojar, siempre que se necesitaba de él simplemente se ponía a llorar.

"Claro que si Nabiki, en un momento vamos para allá, llamaré un taxi. Adiós." Dijo Kasumi dándole una sonrisa a su hermana aunque esta no la podía ver.

"Adiós Kasumi." Se despidió Nabiki sabiendo que su hermana estaría sonriendo al otro lado de la línea, pues siempre lo hacía.

********************

Cologne no podía sacarse de la mente el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, desde hace algunos días ese sentimiento habitaba en su mente y no la dejaba estar tranquila ni un solo momento.

Generalmente cuando estos sentimientos la invaden es mejor tener precaución. Con los más de trescientos años de experiencia que tiene ha aprendido a tomar en cuenta sus corazonadas, y esto ha probado ser eficiente desde hacía muchos años ya.

El hecho de que Mousse hubiera estado molestando a Shampoo no la ayudaba a relajarse. Para tratar de quitárselo de encima su nieta lo había mojado y amarrado en la bodega trasera del restaurante y aunque esto evitó que la siguiera persiguiendo, no terminó con el escándalo que éste hacía, así que optó por amarrarle el pico también.

"Mousse tonto quedarse ahí por fastidioso" Dijo Shampoo mientras se sentaba a un lado de su abuela, el restaurante estaba vacío y era así como se había mantenido todo el día, pues muy pocos clientes habían llegado antes.

"Shampoo, cuéntame como sigue tu asunto con el Yerno, ¿ya lo convenciste de regresar a China contigo? Pregunto la matriarca.

Su nieta algo molesta contestó "No bisabuela, Shampoo no poder convencer a Airen de regresar a China con ella, ser mas terco que una mula."

Cologne sonrió "En eso tienes razón, sin embargo esto puede llegar a ser una virtud que debes de aprender a apreciar"

Shampoo por su parte dijo en mandarín *Lo se abuela, lo que pasa es que algunas veces me desespero, a veces quisiera regresar a China* la voz se le notaba un poco triste.

La anciana sintiendo algo de simpatía por su nieta pero no mostrándolo dijo *Te entiendo, esta ciudad es muy tediosa, sin embargo no podemos regresar sin tu prometido*

*Si…*

*Como sea Shampoo, he notado que últimamente no has estado entrenando como debieras, si sigues así perderás tu condición y tendré que re-entrenarte de nuevo* Dijo la anciana con un tono de seriedad.

Shampoo pensaba asentir con su abuela, pero su intención fue interrumpida por el teléfono, la matriarca se apresuró a contestar.

"Nekohanten ¿Quién habla?"

"Hola Cologne soy Nabiki, la hermana de Akane" Contestó la voz del auricular.

"Oh si, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?" Dijo la anciana secamente.

"Si, mire, lo que pasa es que alguien intentó lastimar a mi hermana Akane en la escuela, me gustaría que viniera al Hospital General, aquí le podemos explicar lo que pasó con mas detalle" Dijo Nabiki con un tono de seriedad.

"Mmmm…" Continuó Cologne "Esta bien, voy para allá." 

"Gracias." Dijo Nabiki antes de cortar la llamada.

Así que mis presentimientos no eran mal infundidos… mmm… al parecer éste día será mas interesante de lo que pensé Dijo para si misma después de colgar el teléfono, se dirigió hacia su habitación y gritó "Luego regreso Shampoo, encárgate del restaurante, parece que la familia Tendo tiene problemas"

*******************

…Ranma… espero que estés bien, ¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasar esto!? Eran los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de Akane Tendo. Su vida había sufrido un total cambio a partir de que Ranma llegó a ésta, desde el primer día que el chico apareció éste lo cambió todo, comenzando con su estilo de vida y forma de actuar, hasta, de manera indirecta, su peinado. Hoy todo había llegado muy cerca… tan cerca de terminar.

… ¿Y como salir de este problema?... será esa la única salida… Cuando al principio llegó al Dojo las cosas entre ellos no empezaron muy bien. El shock de saber que tenía que casarse con alguien que ni su propio padre conocía y que este último fue uno de los que planearon el compromiso sin tomarla en cuenta a ella, no le había permitido empezar una relación saludable como cualquier otra pareja debiera tener.

… ¿Y si regresa…?  ¿Si alguien más resulta lastimado? ¿Si cumple lo que prometió… entonces… Las tantas prometidas de Ranma que su padre irresponsablemente le consiguió solo empeoraron la situación, siempre acosándolo, siempre de tras de él tratando de atraer su atención y ganar su favor para así poder ser su esposa.

…Supongo que no me queda otra opción… Los tantos enemigos que vinieron de tras de él, retándolo, tratando de tomar venganza y hacerle daño o a competir por el simple hecho de ser el mejor. Todo esto complicó más la relación.

…Espero que me puedas perdonar… A pesar de todos esos problemas habían logrado mejorar las cosas, hasta cierto punto se volvieron más unidos y aprendieron a tener más confianza entre ellos, aunque algunas veces los celos la hicieran estallar. Todos esos hechos les ayudaron a darse cuenta de lo mucho que valen el uno para el otro. 

…Oh Dios… ayúdame por favor…

*******************

Un día aburrido y lleno de problemas como todos, ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo para Sasuke? Todo el tiempo tener que atender a la señorita Kodachi y al Señor Tatewaki y nunca ser recompensado por su trabajo, nunca ser reconocido ni valorado. No obstante esto es su todo, ser el sirviente de la familia Kuno era lo único que había hecho en su vida y lo que su familia venía haciendo desde hace muchos años atrás. Su amo Tatewaki no había regresado de la escuela, y aunque esto lo preocupaba un poco no era nada raro, posiblemente se encontraba buscando a la "Virtuosa Akane Tendo" o a la "Chica del Cabello de Fuego" para profesarles su amor y aclamar a los cielos su belleza.

Sasuke había estado quejándose de su suerte mientras atendía y abonaba las plantas exóticas de la señorita Kuno cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, se limpió las manos en una toalla que tenía sobre el hombro para después apresurarse a la entrada de la mansión. En la Mansión Kuno el simple hecho de contestar la puerta representa una tarea un poco tediosa y larga, pues el tamaño de la casa te obliga a caminar por varios pasillos y salas antes de llegar a la entrada.

Después de haber caminado por algunos minutos llegó y abrió la puerta, del otro lado se encontró con un rostro familiar, sin embargo no podía recordar a quien pertenecía así que se limitó a saludar a la chica.

"Buenas tardes señorita, ¿En que puedo servirle?"

"Buenas tardes, ¿Me podría decir si aquí vive la familia Kuno?" Contestó la hermosa joven de cabello plateado al mismo tiempo que otro muchacho, al parecer su hermano gemelo, se acercaba a ella.

"Así es." continuó el ninja con un tono solemne mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia "Esta es la casa del gran Kuno Tatewaki y su hermana la señorita Kodachi Kuno."

El otro joven que para entonces ya estaba metido en la conversación tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras que su hermana solo lo volteó a ver encogiendo los hombros.

"Err… si… Yo soy Meiko Ryusaki y él es mi hermano Jiro. Quisiéramos hablar con los señores si no es mucho problema" Prosiguió la chica tan respetuosamente como pudo.

"Los señores en este momento no están… pueden regresar mas tarde si gustan." Mintió Sasuke, pues Kodachi, que se encontraba (Según ella) meditando, había prohibido la entrada de cualquier persona que no fuera su querido Ranma.

El muchacho de cabello plateado hizo un gesto de disgusto y con cierto tono de molestia dijo "Mmmm… Entonces los esperaremos hasta que lleguen."

Sasuke iba a contestar a esto pero fue interrumpido amablemente por la chica.

"Creo que no nos explicamos bien, lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que somos sus primos, supongo que no hay problema si entramos para esperar su llegada."

El sirviente se estremeció un poco y por su mente pasó el hecho de que no conocía más familiares de los Kuno aparte del Director Kuno, sin embargo también se le ocurrió que la Señorita Kodachi y el Señor Tatewaki se enojarían si hacía esperar en la entrada de la puerta a sus primos, así que terminó por permitirles la entrada.

*******************

Inmediatamente después de que Kasumi terminó de hablar con su hermana llamaron un taxi para que los trajera al hospital, después de casi una hora de andar en el camino llegaron. Ryoga caminaba por los pasillos del edificio mirando a todos los enfermos y de vez en cuando tenía que ser reubicado por Kasumi para que no se perdiera, esto le traía memorias de ocasiones anteriores en el que él era el paciente y sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, pues nunca se había sentido a gusto entre los médicos y enfermeras. 

Minutos después de andar caminando dentro del hospital llegaron a el cuarto donde supuestamente estaba recuperándose Ranma. Akane estaba sentada afuera de la habitación en una banca metálica y se veía muy deprimida, Nabiki estaba sentada a un lado del Dr. Tofu junto con Soun y en el piso se podía ver al panda, éste último no se veía muy contento. 

Akane al ver a su hermana mayor se arrojó sobre sus brazos dejando escuchar pequeños sollozos, al parecer estaba muy afectada. El chico perdido inmediatamente sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos y se hundió en su propia depresión sin poder hacer nada por él o por la persona que tanto amaba. Después de unos minutos su tristeza se volvió odio y empezó a maldecir a Ranma silenciosamente, según él, por hacerla sufrir.

Cuando el Dr. Tofu vio a Kasumi inmediatamente se le nublaron los lentes, Nabiki notó esto y para mala fortuna de Genma lo mandó con él a la cafetería, al parecer las cosas no mejorarían para el panda. Semanas más tarde la gente del hospital todavía hablaría de las hazañas del quiropráctico y el oso panda que se doblaba como pretzel, pero esa es otra historia.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que después de unos veinte minutos salió una enfermera a avisarles que Ranma Saotome se encontraba despierto, estable y que preguntaba por Akane, inmediatamente después le siguió el Dr. Kramer y les dijo que la sustancia usada en el chico no era mas que un potente somnífero. Minutos más tarde llegó Cologne brincando sobre su bastón y todos juntos, con permiso del doctor entraron a verlo.

El cuarto era pequeño, en el centro estaba una cama en donde ya hacía Ranma recostado, se le veía muy despierto aunque un poco aturdido todavía. Akane fue la primera en entrar. 

"¿Cómo te sientes Ranma?" Preguntó Akane con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

"Mejor, ¡Aunque pareciera que mi cabeza va a reventar!" Contestó Ranma mientras sonreía, volteó a ver a Ryoga que se veía a punto de arrojarse sobre él, se le ocurrió llamarlo por su apodo de P-Chan, pero no le pareció buena idea en su presente estado de salud. "Hola Ryoga"

"Hola Saotome…" Dijo Ryoga sin mucha simpatía.

 Segundos después ya todos habían entrado y se dispersaron por el cuarto, estaban un poco curiosos echándose miradas unos a otros, el primero en hablar fue Ranma con un tono algo preocupado.

"Díganme… ¿Kuno se encuentra bien?"

"Sí" Contestó Nabiki, su rostro no delataba emoción alguna "El tonto está muy débil, pero aparte de eso fuera de peligro. Perdió mucha sangre." 

"Ya veo…" Dijo Ranma mirando hacia sus pies "Nadie más salió lastimado ¿Verdad?"

"No…Saotome, mas vale que nos digas que pasa aquí, no me gusta ser la última en enterarme de las cosas y esto que pasó no fue ninguno de tus amiguitos jugando a ganarte un duelo… ¡Casi matan a mi hermana!" Exclamó Nabiki, claramente se notaba el estrés en su cara. La sorpresa se notaba claramente en los rostros de las demás personas ahí presentes, pues Nabiki raramente deja caer la mascara de la Reina de Hielo.

Ranma se puso pálido, por unos segundos solo pudo ver a Nabiki en el rostro, después volteó a ver las caras de los demás notando el nerviosismo y en el caso de Ryoga el odio y el rencor.

"No tengo idea Nabiki…" Contestó "La verdad ésta es la primera vez que veo a ese sujeto. Además, no creo que fuera detrás de mi." Terminó volteando a ver a Akane.

"¡Ranma! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Siempre hay alguien detrás de ti! ¡Estoy seguro que todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Eres un bastardo!" Gritó Ryoga sosteniendo un puño delante de el, estaba al borde de la histeria, esto hizo más visible el nerviosismo entre los ahí presentes.

"¡Tranquilízate P-Chan!" Contestó Ranma muy enfadado "No es mi culpa que esto haya pasado"

"¡ARGGGH! ¡Ranma…!" Ryoga que estaba apunto de arrojarse sobre Ranma fue interrumpido por uno de los puntos de presión de la anciana, quedó inmóvil pero conciente. Después, Soun lo colocó en una silla, todo lo que el chico pudo hacer más tarde fue echar sus miradas llenas de rencor.

"Prometido" Dijo Cologne con su voz tranquila de siempre "No se lo que ha pasado aquí y nadie se a preocupado por explicármelo, sería bueno que nos pusieran al tanto" A esto la mayoría de los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

"Esa sería una buena idea… aunque ni yo mismo se lo que pasó. Posiblemente Akane o Nabiki estén mas enteradas." Dijo Ranma volteando a mirar a las chicas Tendo.

"Mmm… ¿Por qué no empiezas tu Ranma?, después Akane y Nabiki pueden rellenar las cosas que hayan faltado" Sugirió Soun de brazos cruzados.

"Me parece bien" Asintió Cologne.

Ranma suspiró "Está bien… creo que todo empezó cuando la maestra se dio cuenta que me había quedado dormido en su clase…"

******************** FLASHBACK ********************

Cuando la profesora Hinako descubrió a Ranma dormido en la paleta de su pupitre se enojó y aventó el borrador a su cabeza, todos los alumnos empezaron a reírse de la suerte de su compañero. Ranma, perezosamente se despertó y levantó la cara justo a tiempo para ver como la maestra, al grito de "¡DELINCUENTE!" sacaba una moneda de cinco yenes de la nada. 

Él comprendiendo el peligro en el que se encontraba alcanzó a saltar mientras Gonsukugi, que intentaba ponerle en la espalda un muñeco de vodoo hecho con papel, recibió todo el impacto del "Happo Yen Setsu" quedando inmediatamente inconsciente. La maestra enojada intento su técnica dos veces mas resultando en otros dos alumnos fríos en el piso.

Ranma aprovechando la situación saltó por la ventana, desafortunadamente en ese momento Kuno iba pasando en el pasillo y chocó contra él.  Obviamente el autoproclamado samurai no lo tomó con tranquilidad.

"¡ARGHH! ¡Ranma! ¡Perro sarnoso ven acá y recibe el castigo de los dioses!" 

"¡Kuno… por ahora no tengo tiempo de patearte el trasero, déjame en paz…!" Gritó Ranma mientras saltaba al patio principal.

"¡¡COBAAARDEEE!! ¡No escaparás del pilar de justicia que es Kuno Tatewaki, el Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan!" Contestó Kuno mientras corría detrás de él.

Entre tanto, el desastre se dejó ver por todo el colegio, los estudiantes salieron corriendo de sus salones llenos de euforia para ver como "El Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan" luchaba contra "Saotome el Hechicero" mientras que los profesores se quedaban con la boca abierta impotentes entre el alboroto.

--------------------

Akane también salió de su aula y se dirigió a la cancha de fútbol donde se escuchaban los gritos proclamando justicia de Kuno, inmediatamente notó que se había formado una caravana de alumnos alrededor de su hermana Nabiki y sus ayudantes quienes estaban recaudando las apuestas. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia donde estaban peleando Ranma y Kuno para intentar separarlos.

--------------------

Ranma corría frenéticamente, de vez en cuando echando un vistazo hacia los lados para asegurarse de que la profesora Hinako no lo seguía, entre todo el alborotó solo escuchaba los gritos de los estudiantes que apoyaban a Kuno o a él. Después de unos segundos decidió detenerse para darle su merecido al imbécil de Kuno, pero fue interrumpido por un grito en particular que casi se confundía entre los demás.

"¡Ahhh Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Era Akane.

Para el chico de la trenza todo pasó en cámara lenta, su cerebro automáticamente registró lo que sucedía con Akane mientras evadía los ataques de Kuno. Un sujeto alto con pelo color gris claro, pantalón y camisa negra lanzaba golpes con lo que parecía una katana negra en dirección de Akane, esta ultima apenas si esquivaba los ataques. Fue como si su corazón se detuviera y por un segundo ella era lo único que importaba, sintió un terror tan grande que casi se quedaba congelado. Esquivando un golpe del boken de Kuno en el último segundo giró en el aire pateando al samurai en la mandíbula dejándolo a este noqueado en el piso.

--------------------

Akane estaba decidida a detener a ese par de idiotas cuando un joven que jamás antes había visto se paró en frente de ella, tenía una de sus manos en la espalda mientras la otra dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo, no parecía ser mucho mayor que su hermana Nabiki, de hecho era muy atractivo, tenía pelo corto color plateado, ojos cafés y piel clara. Él dio dos pasos hacia ella y preguntó…

"¿Eres tu la que llaman Akane Tendo?" Poseía una mirada seria, no demostraba emoción alguna.

"Sí" Contesto Akane con una sonrisa dulce "Yo soy Akane, ¿Tu como te llamas?"

El sujeto bajó un poco la vista, por un segundo pareció triste, después alzó la cabeza y contestó "Mi nombre no es importante. Akane Tendo, he venido a matarte."

La chica casi se cae al piso de la impresión, por un segundo sus piernas perdieron fuerza y le tomó un momento procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentía como en un sueño, no, una pesadilla. El joven del cabello plateado movió el brazo que tenía atrás y dejó ver una espada negra sin diseño alguno, una simple arma para matar.

"Lo siento… no es nada personal, pero es algo que tengo que hacer." Dijo nuevamente sin mostrar mucha emoción, sin embargo se podía notar la indecisión en sus ojos. 

Akane simplemente dio dos pasos hacia atrás todavía muy espantada como para actuar, el sujeto asumió una posición de ataque y saltó hacía adelante dando un corte en el aire, ella desesperada saltó hacia atrás esquivándolo. El atacante siguió intentando golpearla con la katana cada vez estando mas cerca y mas rápido. Con terror Akane se dio cuenta que era muy bueno para ella, si era que iba a vivir necesitaría ayuda.

-------------------

Nabiki no podía creerlo, este día que había estado muy aburrido, hace unos minutos empezaba a dar frutos, gracias a Ranma podría sacar unos cuantos miles de yenes en menos de una hora. Ésta vez tendría dinero para comprarse no solo ese chaleco de piel que vio en el aparador en el centro comercial, sin no que también aquella computadora que tanto necesitaba. Se sentía como en el cielo, solo tenía que recoger estas apuestas y Ranma se encargaría de todo lo demás. Lastima que esos dos idiotas no armaban un alboroto de este tamaño mas seguido.

Distraída estaba pensando en la posibilidad (Muy remota) de invitar a Ranma a comer como agradecimiento en este día, cuando notó como todos sus clientes que habían apostado a favor de Kuno ponían cara de tristeza ¿Acabó todo tan rápido? se preguntó mientras volteaba a ver la pelea.

En el campo de fútbol vio como Kuno estaba tirado en el piso al parecer inconsciente, Ranma corría hacía otra dirección. Le tomó un segundo para captar todo lo que ocurría, un tipo estaba peleando con Akane, con terror se dio cuenta como el sujeto usaba una katana intentado atravesar a su hermana, esta ultima saltando, esquivando y moviéndose hacia la entrada del colegio. Nabiki no sabía mucho de artes marciales, pero una cosa si era segura, el atacante era muy bueno.

Sin esfuerzo alguno Nabiki pudo ignorar los comentarios de angustia de sus compañeros  y enfocarse en la pelea, se percató como Ranma saltó y con una patada aérea distrajo al tipo vestido de negro, éste volvió su atención hacia él ignorando a Akane por el momento.

"¡¿Estas loco?! ¡La vas a lastimar!" Preguntó Ranma muy molesto.

"Vete de aquí, este no es asunto tuyo" Contestó calmadamente el sujeto de negro.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ¿¡Que me valla?! ¡Claro que es asunto mío, ella es mi amiga!" Grito el chico de la trenza mas alterado aún.

Akane solo miraba en shock.

"Te lo advierto, si no te olvidas de esto podrías pagarlo muy caro. No tengo nada contra de ti, esto lo que tengo que hacer y si intervienes me veré forzado a quitarte de mi camino."

Ranma sin decir más saltó hacia el atacante dando patadas aéreas, el otro joven simplemente esquivaba, bloqueaba y contraatacaba. 

-------------------

Ranma estaba en apuros, éste tipo era muy rápido y tenía la ventaja con su katana, no se podía descuidar un solo segundo, pues el distraerse podía costarle más de lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Tenía que encontrar la forma de vencerlo o sería el final no solo para él, si no también para Akane.

Estuvieron luchando por algunos minutos y todo parecía estar muy parejo para ambos, los demás estudiantes ya habían empezado a huir atemorizados por el show que estaban viendo, ambos peleadores moviéndose a velocidades tan rápidas que tenían dificultad para ver lo que ocurría, dos paredes ya habían sido derrumbadas por los "Rugidos del Tigre" de Ranma y muchos otros árboles sucumbieron ante la espada del peleador de negro. La entrada de la escuela estaba hecha un campo de batalla, pedazos de concreto regados por todo el frente.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que se acercaron Ranma se preparó para usar la "Técnica de las Castañas", se veía cansado, su camisa tenía cortes en varios lugares y sus pantalones no eran la excepción, ambos peleadores saltaron y en el aire se encontraron.

-------------------

Akane no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos Ranma estaba dando todo de él, y sin duda el otro sujeto también. Tenía muy poco tiempo a que habían empezado a pelear y los dos ya estaban agotados, el hombre de negro había perdido su camisa y estaba muy golpeado.

Ambos saltaron y chocaron en el aire…

"¡¡¡TECNICA DE LAS CASTAÑAS!!!"

Lo siguiente que Akane pudo ver fue a ambos peleadores caer al piso, sin duda el de negro había recibido todo el poder de la técnica de las castañas pero Ranma también estaba lastimado, en su pierna izquierda tenía una cortada al parecer muy grande.

"¡RANMAAA NOOOO!" Grito Akane con desesperación mientras se acercaba para ver si estaba bien.

-------------------

Ranma sintió un ardor terrible en su pierna izquierda, al momento que calló en el piso notó la sangre correr. Por un segundo pensó que le había cortado alguna artería principal, afortunadamente después de revisar con más detalle noto que solo era superficial, tenía de largo unos veinte centímetros, pero la profundidad era mínima. Su enemigo debería de estar agotado, esa ultima vez recibió todos los 257 golpes de la técnica de las castañas, suficiente incluso para derrotar a Ryoga y por lo que había visto tanto el chico perdido como el sujeto de negro eran igual de fuertes, aunque en definitiva Ryoga tiene mas resistencia a los golpes.

Cuando por fin pudo salir del shock y controlar su dolor notó con terror como su enemigo estaba de pié y corriendo hacia Akane, al poner un poco más de atención vio como unos diminutos cristales caían de sus negras ropas, era extraño pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, intentó levantarse y se percató de que no lo lograría… No podría salvar a Akane.

"¡¡¡AKAAANEEEE!!!"

-------------------

Nabiki vio como el asesino corría hacia su hermana con la espada en mano, Ranma no se levantaba del piso y Akane estaba demasiado preocupada por su prometido como para darse cuenta.

"¡¡Akane cuidado!!" Grito Nabiki aterrorizada pero ésta no la escuchó.

Todo parecía perdido para la menor de las hijas Tendo, Nabiki no pudo contener las lágrimas y sin importarle nada más, se echo a correr en dirección de Akane, sabía que no lo lograría pero eso no la detuvo. Entre la confusión se percató de que algo… o alguien  chocó contra el chico del cabello plateado, éste salió volando y calló al piso a varios metros de donde se encontraba unos momentos antes. Después de un segundo vio a Kuno parado con su espada de madera en mano en una posición de ataque. Akane corrió hacia Ranma.

"¡¡Te has atrevido a levantar una mano en contra de Akane Tendo!! ¡¡Kuno Tatewaki, el Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan te hará pagar!!" Gritó Kuno mientras hacía una pose dramática.

-------------------

Akane se arrodilló a un lado de Ranma y se percató de la herida que tenía en la pierna izquierda, al parecer no era tan grave como creía.

"¿Ranma, estás bien? Preguntó angustiada, todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si Akane, solo fue un rosón ¿Y tú? " Dijo Ranma revisando a Akane, no notó que estuviera lastimada, al menos no físicamente.

"Ranma yo…" La pelea que acababa de empezar entre Kuno y el hombre de negro no los dejó terminar.

Kuno estaba peleando muy valientemente, sin embargo no era competencia para el otro guerrero, después de esquivar los primeros ataques de Kuno, el otro lo agarró, con la empuñadura de su espada lo golpeó en la espalda, después se encogió, con un gran salto lo aventó hacía arriba y antes de que empezara a caer le dio cerca de 70 patadas para rematarlo con un golpe en el pecho. Kuno quedó inconsciente en el piso.

-------------------

Ranma se levantó como pudo, todo el cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo su enemigo estaba en las mismas condiciones, no parecía quedarle mucha energía, simplemente tenía que aguantar un poco más y ya después vería. Estaba sorprendido por lo que Kuno acababa de hacer, había salvado a Akane aunque después recibió su paliza. No pudo si no sentirse agradecido al iluso samurai. Cuando volteó a mirarlo al piso quedó algo preocupado al ver la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo, Kuno necesitaba ayuda, pronto desangraría hasta morir.

"¡Nabiki llama una ambulancia!" Gritó Ranma mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con su mano izquierda.

El sujeto de negro estaba jadeando pesadamente, tenía agarrada la katana con las dos manos y en su mirada se veía la indecisión, ¿Sería temor u otra cosa?

Ranma corrió hacia donde estaba su enemigo preparado para hacer una vez más la técnica de las castañas, estaba seguro que no resistiría ni la mitad de los golpes esta vez. El otro sujeto se preparo con su katana y asumió una posición de defensa. 

-------------------

Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo, sin embargo entre la confusión se sintió como si fueran horas. Akane vio como Ranma corrió hacia su atacante, saltó y después solo se pudo ver una cortina de humo. Un segundo después el sujeto de negro salió de entre la espesa niebla corriendo hacía ella, la tomó por sorpresa y con una patada en el pecho salió volando hacia atrás.

-------------------

Estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo cuando el humo empezó a salir de quien sabe donde, Ranma sintió asfixiarse y calló al piso, poco después recibió una terrible patada en el abdomen, la cual lo dejó sin aliento. Un segundo después cuando quiso recuperar el aire sintió como si los pulmones le fueran a estallar, los ojos irritados le empezaron a llorar y poco a poco empezó a sentir que perdía el conocimiento. La oscuridad llegó a él, lo último que escuchó fue un grito de Akane y lo último que sintió fue el horror y la desesperación de fallarle a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-------------------

Nabiki había llamado al hospital para que enviaran la ambulancia, regresaba corriendo a ver que había pasado con sus amigos cuando vio a Akane tirada en el piso, a un lado de ella estaba el sujeto de negro parado y sosteniendo el filo de la katana en el cuello de su hermana. Nabiki Tendo aterrorizada se echo a correr hacía ellos sabiendo que llegaría muy tarde, y si llegaba a tiempo ¿Qué podría hacer ella para defenderse o defender a su hermana? Realmente no lo sabía pero de todas maneras lo intentaría, le costara lo que le costara.

Después de correr durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron una eternidad llegó a unos pasos de donde estaban ellos. Recogió del piso su boken de Kuno y tomó una posición de combate.

"¡Retírate de mi hermana maldito!" Gritó Nabiki mientras sostenía el boken con sus temblorosas manos. 

"¡Nabiki corre vete de aquí! ¡No tienes que hacer esto solo corre…!" Exclamó Akane mientras lloraba aterrorizada.

"¡NO… Akane no te dejaré sola!"

"¡Nabiki vete por favor vete…!" 

El hombre del cabello plateado solo estaba parado viendo a Akane y a su hermana sin expresión alguna, Nabiki no pudo más y calló de rodillas llorando mirando hacia el suelo y sintiéndose indefensa como nunca en la vida.

"Por favor… no le hagas nada a mi hermana… te lo suplico" Imploraba Nabiki.

Él solo acercó sus labios a los oídos de Akane y susurró unas palabras que Nabiki no pudo escuchar, se separó de ella, alejó su katana del cuello de la chica y dio la media vuelta desapareciendo detrás de las puertas del colegio.

******************* FIN DEL FLASHBACK ********************

"… y así fue como terminó" Dijo Nabiki limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara, el recontar los acontecimientos le había costado mas de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

"¿Simplemente se fue sin decir o hacer nada? ¿Después de toda esa destrucción?" Preguntó Soun, se veía algo preocupado pero aliviado de tener a sus hijas con él.

"Si Papá. Yo también estoy sorprendida… pensé que todo había acabado para mi…" Contestó Akane también limpiándose la cara con la manga de su playera mientras Kasumi la abrazaba más fuerte aún.

"Akane… ¿Se puede saber que fue lo que te susurró al oído el extraño? Dijo Cologne, mientras los demás miraban a Akane con curiosidad.

"Uh… yo…"

Fin del PRIMER CAPITULO.

***********************************************************

VERSION 2.00

27 de Abril del 2002

Aquí está el primer capitulo de "La Hermandad", espero que les haya gustado y por favor envíenme sus comentarios y criticas a la dirección de abajo. Tan pronto como pueda empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente.

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


	2. Dragón Naciente

Un Fanfic de Ranma ½  Por (RBB) Edward Masters, 2002  


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, publicado por Shogakukan en Japón. Cualquier personaje de otras series referido en este Fan-Fic pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Este es un trabajo de Fanfiction con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, si tratara de ganar dinero estaría trabajando o estudiando y no escribiendo Fanfics  J. 

***********************************************************

La Hermandad

"¿Por qué no lo hice cuando tenía la oportunidad?" Volvió a hacerse la pregunta nuevamente, y de la misma manera que las otras veces su meditación no le brindó respuesta alguna.

Aún después de repasar por su mente las responsabilidades que tenía para con su Clan, la única familia que había conocido desde que podía recordar, el sentimiento de  impotencia le venía nuevamente. Se había prometido a si mismo que lo haría la próxima vez, que la siguiente vez que se encontraran eliminaría a la chica sin temor ni remordimientos. Pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba consciente de que si se le presentaba la oportunidad nuevamente, ocurriría lo mismo, jamás le podría hacer daño a su objetivo. No importa cuanta fuerza de voluntad o poder de concentración pusiera en la tarea.

Y para acabar de empeorar las cosas le había dado una advertencia. Como si el enfrentamiento que tuvo con los otros dos sujetos, en especial el de la trenza, no hubiera sido complicación suficiente, tuvo que ir y advertirle a su objetivo que más tarde vendría por ella. Que se preparara. 

Posiblemente su inconsciente le quería hacer saber algo que su corazón le venía diciendo desde que el Maestro Raikatuji lo envió en ésta misión. En aquel momento él pensó que aunque nunca había asesinado a alguien, no le sería tan difícil tomando en cuenta que su vida estaba en la línea. Pero ahora le fue comprobado que no importa cuan grandes fueran las repercusiones para él si no cumplía con sus órdenes, no podía justificarse con ello y calmar así su atormentada conciencia. Si tan sólo la Dama siguiera viva ella sabría que hacer.

En sus años de entrenamiento siempre aprendió que la meditación le brindaría todas las respuestas necesarias. Así que si meditaba lo suficiente encontraría la forma de salir de éste dilema. La manera de despojarse de los sentimientos inútiles que le impedían hacer su trabajo llegaría a él. Y después de obtener la respuesta, ni el cielo, el mar o el mismo infierno lo detendrían. Esto se atrevía a jurar.

CAPITULO 2… Dragón Naciente

Nabiki Tendo caminaba por una de las calles principales de Nerima. Se dirigía hacia la escuela a recoger algo que entre el alboroto del día anterior se le olvidó en el laboratorio de computo. Mientras avanzaba a paso firme no podía evitar recordar los momentos de angustia que vivió menos de veinticuatro horas antes.

La experiencia había sido aterradora y le abrió los ojos a otras tantas ideas casi igual de espantosas. Una de ellas, la posibilidad de que no todo estaba bajo su control. Ese día todo parecía una oportunidad más con la cual podría hacer dinero, una escena más donde su control sería absoluto, y el resultado uno que ella habría previsto. Pero desde el mismo momento en el que vio al sujeto arremetiendo en contra de su hermana, con esa mirada fría y amenazante, sintió como el control al cual ella estaba tan acostumbrada se le salía de entre los dedos.

La situación cambio de una donde ella podía sacar dinero a otra donde perdería uno de sus seres más queridos. Por un momento se sintió tan inútil como el día en que su madre murió. Incluso llegó a estar en una situación que nunca imaginó posible. Tuvo que rogar por la vida de su hermana.

Nabiki se detuvo unos segundos para componer su postura antes de entrar por las puertas de la preparatoria. Instantáneamente notó que la compañía constructora ya había empezado las reparaciones necesarias por las cuales se había ordenado el cierre de la escuela durante un par de días. Continuó con el mismo paso firme hasta llegar a la entrada del laboratorio de cómputo, donde encontró a Ami, una de las chicas que en ocasiones anteriores le ayudó con sus planes para ganar dinero.

"Buenos días Nabiki, escuché lo que pasó con Akane y Ranma. Dime, ¿están bien?" Preguntó Ami, mientras distraídamente subía una mano a la cabeza para jugar con su pelo color azul cielo.

"Si, están bien, aunque Akane estaba muy seria en la mañana. Tendré que tener una charla con ella más tarde. Pero esa no es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras. ¿Tienes mi encargo Ami?" Contestó Nabiki en su voz tranquila y autoritaria de siempre.

"Hay, ya sabes que si Nabiki, desde ayer lo tenía listo, pero con todo lo que ocurrió ya no te pude ver." Ami sacó un portafolios de abajo de una mesa y lo puso sobre ella, después obtuvo una pequeña llave de su pantalón y lo abrió. Adentro se encontraba una computadora portátil. "Éste ordenador tiene el software que necesitas para entrar al sistema de la escuela desde tu casa, instalado, y todas las contraseñas y nombres de usuario se encuentran aquí," dijo señalando un sobre blanco que después metió al portafolios. 

"Muy bien, ¿hay algo más que me tengas que decir?"

"Oh… si, no se te olvide ser muy cuidadosa, no cambies datos que llamen mucho la atención. Si te limitas a buscar información no habrá problemas, la computadora es segura. Y finalmente, ¡si por alguna razón te descubren no digas que fui yo quien te la dio!" Claramente se podía ver que Ami estaba asustada, saltando con los puños de sus manos bajo su mandíbula y enseñándole sus grandes ojos azules a Nabiki.

Nabiki suspiró en frustración. "Ami, ya te dije que no va a pasar nada, nadie me descubrirá, sólo quiero entrar a la base de datos para conseguir información, no necesito cambiar nada."

"Lo siento Nabiki, es que si pasa algo mi hermano me matará, y después mi papá matará a mi hermano… y… y…" Ami estaba al borde de las lágrimas, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios temblando ligeramente. Nabiki se sentía más frustrada aún, ésta era la parte más difícil al lidiar con la sobre emocional Ami.

"Ami, si lloras me veré forzada a decirle a mi hermana Akane que has querido robarle su prometido desde que lo conociste." 

Las lágrimas de la otra chica desaparecieron milagrosamente al oír éstas palabras. "¡No serías capaz!" Nabiki levantó una ceja mirándola a los ojos silenciosamente. "Está bien Nabiki, no tienes que ser tan  gruñona." Ami terminó bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Entonces nuestro asunto aquí está terminado. Me aseguraré de que recibas tu parte del trato… una cosa más Ami…"

"¿Si Nabiki?"

"El póster de la modelo americana que me pediste no llegará sin no hasta la próxima semana, pero todo lo demás estará listo en dos días."

"Nabiki, sabes que si me consiguieras una cita con Ranma te ahorrarías todos esos problemas." Ami movió su cuerpo en forma sugestiva hasta sentarse sobre el escritorio, después puso su codo sobre la rodilla con la mejilla recargada sobre el puño cerrado de su mano.

Nabiki simplemente movió la cabeza en negativa. "No creo poder cumplir esa promesa antes de que Akane mate a Ranma cuando se entere que va a tener una cita contigo. Adiós Ami." Con eso Nabiki tomó el portafolio por la agarradera y se marchó del laboratorio dirigiéndose a la salida de la preparatoria, todavía pensando en lo que le había dicho Ami. "Desde que descubrió que Ranma se transforma en chica no puede quitarle los ojos de encima."

******************** 

Ryoga se encontraba en un dilema. Hacía casi una semana lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa de su tía en Fukushima. Ahora sus prioridades habían cambiado, era necesario destruir  a Ranma Saotome por poner en peligro la vida de su amada Akane Tendo. Bueno, siempre había querido matar al cretino de Ranma, pero ahora lo deseaba con más fervor.

Ryoga tenía la creencia de que si Ranma no existiera, éste mundo sería un mejor lugar para vivir. Para él era posible que en algún lugar del planeta hubiera un grupo religioso dedicado a la sola destrucción de Ranma Saotome, lo cual encajaba perfectamente con las creencias de Ryoga. Pero si los problemas de Ranma ponían en peligro a la hermosa Akane Tendo, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando hasta que algún día fuera lastimada. Ésta vez el bastardo había ido muy lejos, y el chico de la bandana no se lo perdonaría. 

Ryoga se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para derrotar a Ranma de una vez por todas. Sus técnicas habían sido practicadas a la perfección en estas semanas pasadas, e incluso aprendió uno o dos trucos que agarrarían a Ranma por sorpresa, dejándolo a su merced. El único problema como siempre, era encontrarlo.

Ésta mañana cuando dejaron salir a Ranma del hospital, Ryoga todavía seguía paralizado por el punto de presión que Cologne había usado en él, así que no pudo confrontarlo en ese momento. Después Genma lo llevó cargando hasta el parque y lo dejó dentro de su tienda de campaña, donde más tarde recuperó el movimiento de sus miembros y empezó a planear su justa venganza.  

Si algo había aprendido en su corto tiempo de vida, era que cuando algo malo pasaba, el culpable siempre era Ranma.

********************

En el Nekohanten no había demasiados clientes, siendo jueves esto no era ninguna rareza, lo que le daba a Cologne unos momentos para pensar en  los acontecimientos que plagaban a Nerima en esos días. Una vez mas su yerno había probado ser el gran imán de problemas que todo mundo lo consideraba. 

La tarde del día anterior, cuando recibió la llamada proveniente del hospital, se imaginó que era una de esas situaciones en las que Ranma se veía envuelto cuando menos una vez a la semana. El chico siempre estaba tan rodeado de caos que algunas veces dudaba de la prudencia en llevárselo a la aldea en China. Las cosas a simple vista parecían normales, seguían el mismo procedimiento de todas las situaciones de la región. Llega un retador a pelear en contra de Ranma, se desata la usual tormenta de destrucción que siempre deja llorando a las compañías de seguros y como gran final, Ranma queda siendo el ganador y sobreponiéndose a todos los obstáculos que se le atraviesan.

Sin embargo no todo fue así en ésta ocasión. Ranma no salió victorioso en ésta pelea, lo que Cologne, después de haber escuchado los relatos de la batalla contra Saffron en China, creía imposible. Luego la forma en que el atacante obviamente buscaba a Akane. Por los comentarios que escuchó, Ranma nunca pareció ser de interés hasta que se entrometió en la pelea, de alguna manera el blanco del ataque había sido la menor de las hijas Tendo, nadie más que ella debió de haber sido la víctima. Y el último punto que le causaba curiosidad a la matriarca amazona era la descripción que había recibido sobre la forma de pelear del asesino, ella sólo sabía de dos clanes que manejaban la katana con tanta eficacia como para ser un peligro para alguien del calibre de Ranma, y si de alguna manera Akane había sido declarada como enemigo por alguno de esos clanes, tarde o temprano habría  otro atentado. 

La anciana no pudo mas que sonreír al recordar como Akane trató de evadir su pregunta el día anterior, cuando ella la cuestionó acerca de lo que el atacante le había dicho antes de marcharse. Al principio se puso muy nerviosa y pareció pensar un poco antes de contestar, y por ultimo, dijo que no fue nada de importancia, que ya se le había olvidado. Obviamente la joven Tendo ocultaba algo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Cologne creció más aún. Por meses había estado esperando la oportunidad para deshacerse del obstáculo más grande en el camino de Shampoo. Incluso después de lo acontecido en el monte Fénix la  esperanza de casar a Shampoo con Ranma casi había desaparecido. Pero una vez más la suerte le sonreía. Si todas sus sospechas eran ciertas muy pronto otro atentado en contra de Akane se llevaría a cabo, y lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que Ranma no estuviera ahí para protegerla.

Los clientes disfrutando de la comida en el Nekohanten fueron perturbados al escuchar las carcajadas provenientes de la cocina del restaurante. 

********************

Ranma estaba sentado sobre la azotea del Dojo Tendo, su mal humor era notable al ver la expresión de enfado en su rostro. No podía creer que el día anterior fue derrotado tan rápidamente, sin duda alguna esa había sido la pelea importante más rápida de su vida. La velocidad y fuerza del sujeto del pelo plateado eran impresionantes y su técnica con la espada aterradora. Nunca creyó posible que alguien que usaba armas pudiera hacerlo tan bien como él. Ciertamente era la primera vez que peleaba con alguien así.

Lo peor de todo era el temor que sentía por el peligro en el que Akane se había encontrado y la impotencia que sintió al estar paralizado por el químico al que fue expuesto. Era importante que tuviera una plática con Akane a solas acerca de lo que pasó, desgraciadamente cuando lo intentó un par de horas antes ella le había dicho que estaba indispuesta.

El chico de la trenza se levantó de su posición y caminó hasta la orilla de la azotea donde saltó al jardín. Inconscientemente su vista se volvió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Akane, donde la pudo ver sentada en su escritorio mirando hacia el horizonte. Una de las cosas que Ranma notó es que su prometida se veía muy seria, e incluso un poco triste, no había hablado con nadie desde que regresaron del hospital esa mañana. Era obvio que se sentía culpable por las heridas que él y Kuno recibieron.

Ranma suspiró profundamente y bajó la mirada hacia el piso. Una cosa más que lastimaba su orgullo era la manera en que tuvo que depender de Kuno para salvar a Akane. Sus manos se volvieron puños y una vez más continuo su camino hacia el dojo. Desde que recobró el conocimiento su mente de estratega estuvo examinando la pelea y todo lo que intervino en ella. Obviamente la habilidad, velocidad y fuerza del contrincante tuvieron mucho que ver con el resultado de la batalla, sin embargo Ranma estaba seguro de ser más rápido que él, tener más resistencia y posiblemente igual fuerza física, o cuando menos estaba bastante cerca. El chico de la trenza no tardó en darse cuenta que siempre tuvo la desventaja a causa de la katana, que le daba mucho más alcance a su oponente. Durante toda la pelea Ranma tuvo que enfocarse en evadir la filosa espada, y muy pocas veces se le presentó la oportunidad de contraatacar. Fue peor aún, la manera en que le resultó imposible desarmarlo.

Al llegar al Dojo Ranma caminó hasta el pequeño closet donde se guardaba parte del equipo de práctica, después de buscar por unos segundos sacó un delgado bastón de madera de dos metros de altura y tres centímetros de diámetro. Con el bastón en la mano Ranma caminó hasta el centro del Dojo y tomó una posición ofensiva, la cual mantuvo sin moverse por un minuto.

El chico de la trenza empezó a hacer movimientos diseñados exclusivamente para el uso del bastón, sus manos giraban a velocidades impresionantes mientras el saltaba por el aire dando giros para después caer al piso sin interrumpir la danza de sus manos. El instrumento algunas veces parecía desaparecer mientras que otras su figura se deformaba bajo la presión que ejercía contra el viento. Al cabo de unos minutos de práctica, el aire a su alrededor empezó a cambiar, al pasar, el bastón era seguido por pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas mientras que cada movimiento sonaba como si azotara un látigo en contra de la pared. Poco a poco su mente entró en un trance, recordando lecciones que había recibido hacía cerca de tres años en las salvajes montañas de China. 

******************** FLASHBACK ********************

Casi al principio de la fase de entrenamiento en China, Genma había escuchado de una aldea donde vivía una familia de pescadores que practicaban artes marciales basadas en el uso del bastón o _bo_. Como estudiante de la Escuela de Combate Libre Todo se Vale, Genma sabía que el dedicarse al uso exclusivo de un arma en particular podría ser su perdición, sin embargo, también reconocía la importancia de dominar el uso básico de todo tipo de armas. Así que junto con Ranma emprendieron el viaje a la aldea. Al paso de un par de semanas de caminar entre montañas y bosques llegaron a un pequeño pueblo establecido justo al lado de un grande y hermoso lago. 

Lo mas extraño del pueblo era que había muy pocos jóvenes, la gran mayoría de los pobladores eran adultos y ancianos que se estaban quedando solos a causa de la migración, pues todos los jóvenes se iban a vivir a las grandes ciudades no queriendo seguir con las viejas costumbres de sus antecesores. Con la amable ayuda de algunos de los aldeanos finalmente llegaron a la cabaña de los supuestos practicantes de artes marciales, donde se encontraron con un extraño anciano. El viejo parecía superar los cien años de edad y era muy delgado, pero para los Saotome era fácil ver el poder que escondía bajo su abatida figura. 

"Buenos días jóvenes, ¿A que debo su visita?" 

Genma bajó la mochila de su espalda y la puso sobre el piso antes de contestar. "Mi nombre es Genma Saotome, y éste es mi hijo, Ranma." Ranma simplemente se quedó viendo alrededor, tratando de familiarizarse con el nuevo lugar. 

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Katsushito y vivo sólo en ésta cabaña." El anciano se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Nos habían dicho que vivía con su familia." Dijo Genma algo confundido.

"He vivido solo por más de dos años. Hubo un terremoto y casi toda mi familia murió. Sólo sobrevivimos uno de mis nietos y yo, pero él se fue a vivir a la ciudad poco después." Comentó tristemente el anciano. Ranma sintió algo de compasión al escuchar ese tono de voz. Debía de ser muy difícil para el viejo perder a casi toda su familia y luego ser abandonado por el resto.

"Ah bueno, nosotros somos artistas marciales y queremos que nos entrene en su escuela de artes marciales." Genma siendo tan sutil como un tronco seco decidió ir al grano.

"Lo siento mucho, pero ya soy un hombre viejo y no estoy para entrenar a más gente. Mis huesos ya no son los de antes." Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a Ranma.

"¡Hemos viajado de tan lejos para llegar aquí! ¡Usted no nos puede hacer esto anciano!" Genma se estaba molestando. El viejo no perdía la sonrisa.

"Tendrá que buscar entrenamiento en otro lado."

"Hay papá, nos trajiste hasta aquí por nada, ¿Qué no ves que el vejete se está desarmando?, no va a poder enseñarnos nada." Éste comentario hecho por Ranma atrajo la atención de Katsushito, el cual perdió su sonrisa y le apareció una vena en la frente mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Genma volteó a ver a Ranma con un gesto pensativo. "Tienes razón Ranma, todo esto fue un error. El vejestorio ya no sirve para nada. Mejor nos hubiéramos ido a ese jugar… ¿como se llama? Oh si, Jusenkyo, o tal vez a aquel volcán activo donde podemos practicar evadiendo las rocas encandecidas que arroja."

La vena en la frente del anciano ya había crecido de tamaño y su cara estaba completamente roja.

"Debí de habérmelo imaginado papá, sólo a ti se te ocurriría algo tan estúpido como pedirle ayuda a un viejo decrépito." El joven Saotome le gritó en la cara a su padre levantando un puño.

Katsushito estaba temblando de furia, pero los otros dos lo ignoraban como si no estuviera ahí.

"¡No puedo creer que me faltes al respeto de tal manera Ranma!" Genma puso una pose dramática mientras le escurrían lágrimas por las mejillas. "Yo que siempre me he sacrificado por ti, que te he cuidado desde pequeño… además… ¿Como iba yo a adivinar que sólo nos encontraríamos con ésta momia inservible en lugar de un gran maestro de artes marciales?

"Tu nunca sab…" Ranma fue interrumpido a mitad de su discurso por un golpe a la cabeza que lo dejó tirado en el piso, instantáneamente notó como su padre se encontraba en una situación similar.

Katsushito trató de recuperar algo de compostura. Generalmente  era de carácter muy tranquilo, y siempre mantenía la calma. Ranma se levantó del piso rápidamente.

"¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!" Gritó Ranma agarrando a su agresor por el cuello de la camisa. El anciano con un ligero movimiento de la mano lo arrojó en contra de una de las  paredes de la cabaña. 

"Está bien, ya que los veo con tanto interés de recibir mi entrenamiento…" Dijo Katsushito mientras sostenía una sonrisa maligna.  "Haremos esto. Les daré la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades ante mí, y si considero que uno de ustedes es merecedor de mi tiempo, entonces lo entrenaré. Recuerden, sólo uno de ustedes será entrenado, y mientras tanto, el otro se encargará de atender mis responsabilidades en el pueblo."

Genma de un salto ya estaba de pie. "Jajaja… está bien abuelo, no se preocupe que no lo lastimaré… mucho…"

"¡Hey papá, es mi…!"

Ranma fue interrumpido por Katsushito que todavía mantenía la misma expresión. "Muy bien Genma. Tú serás el primero."

"¡Espera un seg…!"

"Prepárese para enfrentar al poderoso estilo de Combate Libre. Dirija el camino anciano."

Katsushito salió de la cabaña mientras Genma lo seguía muy de cerca. Ambos hombres ignorando a Ranma que caminaba irritadamente de tras de ellos maldiciendo por la injusticia de la situación. El pequeño grupo de artistas marciales caminó por un sendero localizado a las afueras del pueblo. Durante una hora recorrieron el pequeño camino hasta llegar al otro lado del lago, ahí se encontraba un edificio hecho de roca y madera con cinco pisos de altura. La estructura aunque muy vieja parecía estar en magníficas condiciones.

"Hemos llegado. La cabaña que vieron en el pueblo es mi casa, pero ésta pequeña torre es donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo. Durante la noche me encargo de que el faro en el último piso se encuentre encendido, de ésta manera los pescadores se pueden guiar con más efectividad en la oscuridad."

"Claro… pero ya déjese de pláticas que me urge terminar con esto." El estomago de Genma le había recordado a su dueño que ya era hora de comer. Ranma todavía seguía molesto por haber sido ignorado, así que se sentó silenciosamente sobre un tronco cercano.

"Muy bien." El anciano caminó hasta un pequeño claro a veinte metros de la torre. "Cuando estés listo."

Genma queriendo terminar la pelea rápido para poder irse a comer decidió atacar primero. Además, ¿que podría hacer éste viejo decrépito en contra de un gran artista marcial de su talla? Obviamente alguien así no podría competir, después de todo Happ… el gran  Maestro era el único con la más remota posibilidad de vencerlo, y ese pervertido estaba enterrado bajo varias toneladas de piedras y escombros. Genma felizmente ignoró el hecho de que su hijo de catorce años lo vencía de vez en cuando.

Katsushito evadió fácilmente la patada dirigida hacia su cara y el codazo al abdomen. Incluso cuando Genma intentó sorprenderlo con un rapidísimo rodillazo a la espalda el anciano lo bloqueó con la tranquilidad de alguien que no tiene nada que temer. Así continuó por varios minutos. La habilidad de Katsushito sorprendió tanto a Ranma como a su padre, que a éstas alturas se encontraba deseando haber dejado pelear primero al hijo.

Por su parte Katsushito examinaba cada uno de los movimientos de su contrincante. La verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo a que no había visto a alguien con tanta habilidad en el arte. Genma se movía sorprendentemente rápido para un hombre de su tamaño, y la cantidad de trucos que tenía bajo la manga eran abrumadores. El hombre era todo un cofre de sorpresas.

Al tratar de aprovechar lo que para él era una debilidad en la defensa del anciano, Genma fue lanzado de cabeza contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente instantáneamente. Ranma al ver esto se sintió verdaderamente sorprendido. En sus ocho años de viaje por todo Japón y China junto a su padre, jamás lo había visto ser derrotado con tanta facilidad.

Katsushito volteó la mirada hacia el más joven de los Saotome. Obviamente el chico no había esperado éste resultado. El anciano se sentía complacido por el desempeño que el padre había demostrado. Al principio había supuesto que era tan solo un amateur en busca de aventura y diversión. 

"¡Guau! ¡Venciste a mi papá!" Comentó Ranma sin esconder su asombro. "Por un momento pensé que te tenía… ¡pero solo era una trampa!"

"Cierto. No esperaba que tu padre supiera luchar… ahora la pregunta es… si sabe enseñar." Katsushito sonrío sarcásticamente.

"¡Ha!" Ranma saltó desde su lugar sobre el tronco y cayó en una postura agresiva a tres metros de donde estaba parado Katsushito. "No compares a Oyaji conmigo anciano, yo soy mucho mejor."

El viejo lo miró alegremente, como si no lo tomara en serio. "¡Ahh… el cachorro se siente superior al Tigre! ¡Dejemos que el León le enseñe una lección!" Las palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. 

Ranma sintió como las palabras del anciano chocaban en contra de su orgullo, causando que las llamas de la furia crecieran en su interior. Desde hacía varios años aprendió que su padre no era la persona honorable y perfecta que antes lo creyó. Las mentiras, los robos y desprecios le enseñaron que Genma era todo lo contrario. La forma brutal e irresponsable en que siempre lo trató corroyó los sentimientos que en su corazón guardaba para él. Su propósito en la vida se volvió  el ser mucho mejor que Genma en todos los aspectos. Ranma sería mucho mejor que él, Ranma sería superior a él.

Y ahora este anciano se atrevía a llamarlo cachorro, a ponerlo por debajo de alguien tan despreciable como Genma. Ranma arremetió. 

Katsushito fue tomado por sorpresa y por poco pierde la pelea ahí mismo. Los movimientos del chico eran impresionantes, golpe tras golpe fluían como la corriente de un río, constante y sin titubeo. El anciano saltó hacia atrás dándose el tiempo necesario para calcular la situación. El aura del chico era visible y se notaba el caótico control que sobre ella mantenía. Era sorprenderte ver como bajo tal estrés y rabia la controlaba sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. El niño obviamente tenía talento si podía hacer algo que requería décadas de práctica para dominar, ¡y apenas era un adolescente! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ranma saltó nuevamente tratando de darle una patada.

"Veo que el cachorro sabe usar las garras." Katsushito recuperó la sonrisa mientras evadía dos puñetazos, todavía en la defensiva sin hacer intento de ataque alguno. "Tal vez también puede usar los colmillos."

Las palabras aumentaban el coraje que Ranma sentía, y él a su vez subía la intensidad de la pelea. Desafortunadamente todo era en vano. El viejo se movía extremadamente rápido evadiendo la mayoría de golpes mientras que otros los bloqueaba como si se tratara de un niño. Todo esto solo servía para enfurecerlo más.

Katsushito empezó a notar que la técnica de Ranma era más desesperada y que sus  movimientos eran menos precisos. Era hora de terminar la pequeña prueba.

El joven de la trenza se detuvo unos segundos para mirar fijamente al anciano y reunir sus energías para un último ataque. Desde que la pelea había empezado sólo había dejado que sus instintos y sentimientos lo gobernaran, y esa no era la forma en que un verdadero discípulo de las artes marciales peleaba. Tenía que formar alguna clase de estrategia y después ejecutarla, de esa manera tumbaría al anciano y le enseñaría a no subestimarlo. Katsushito era un hombre delgado y muy viejo, y como tal no podría durar mucho tiempo en una pelea, no importa que tan rápido fuera, incluso Ranma se atrevía a jurar que el viejo no soportaría uno solo de sus golpes a su máxima potencia. Ranma se acercó lentamente al anciano y vio como este cambió su postura a una más apropiada para atacar. Finalmente el viejo pelearía.

El anciano sintió gran orgullo y emoción al ver como Ranma se detenía para poner sus emociones bajo control. Obviamente el niño había notado su perdida de control. ¡Esto era sorprendente viniendo de alguien tan joven! Katsushito decidió que era hora de mostrar algo de respeto hacia el pequeño y cambió su postura ligeramente, de esta manera Ranma sabría que el pretendía atacar. Ranma se acercó lentamente, manteniendo su completa atención en él.

Ranma vio venir el ataque. Imposiblemente rápido pero sus refinados reflejos le permitieron detener el puño con la palma de la mano. ¡Te tengo! Ranma sostuvo fuertemente el puño preparándose para su ataque final, alguien tan viejo como Katsushito no representaría ningún problema en un concurso de fuerzas. La extraña sonrisa en el anciano lo detuvo. De pronto sintió un dolor agudo en la mano que sostenía el puño del viejo y un segundo después se sintió volar por los aires. El grosor de un tronco fue lo último que Ranma vio antes de que su mundo se envolviera en oscuridad. 

******************** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ********************

Ese día aprendió una lección que más tarde repasaría una y otra vez con Cologne y Happosai. Nunca subestimar a alguien por su edad o apariencia. Ranma saltó de una esquina del Dojo a la otra, todo esto sin interrumpir el movimiento giratorio del bastón.

Cuando despertó de su forzada siesta, Genma ya había recuperado la conciencia. Katsushito decidió que tomaría a Ranma como aprendiz durante un mes mientras su padre se encargaba de las responsabilidades del anciano en la aldea. Al siguiente día, maestro y discípulo salieron del pueblo con destino a las montañas para practicar.

Ranma no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar cuan enojado estaba su padre por la decisión que tomó el anciano tres años atrás. Al parecer Genma no estaba de acuerdo en que su hijo era más talentoso que él. El chico de la trenza saltó nuevamente manteniendo los movimientos del bastón, la presión que este ejercía sobre el aire creaba corrientes que golpeaban las paredes sin hacer ruido alguno. 

Al tercer día Katsushito y Ranma llegaron a una enorme montaña donde alzaron el campamento. Durante la siguiente semana Ranma estudio las técnicas básicas de la escuela del "Dragón Naciente". También el anciano le pidió a Ranma que jurase que nunca enseñaría las técnicas que ahí aprendería o divulgara el nombre de dicha escuela. Por alguna razón el viejo se mostró muy serio en este punto. Ranma por supuesto hizo el juramento y ha mantenido su promesa hasta éste día.

El sudor resbalaba por su frente hasta caer al piso, haciéndolo más resbaloso y volviendo mas difícil y peligroso el ejercicio. Como siempre esto no lo detuvo, así es la determinación del que quiere dominar el arte. La temperatura del Dojo había subido dramáticamente y aunque afuera las temperaturas eran bajas, adentro el ambiente era sofocante.

Ese mes bajo la tutela del gran maestro Katsushito terminó siendo una de las etapas más memorables en todos diez años de su largo viaje de entrenamiento. Algunas veces Ranma pensaba en volver a la aldea y visitar al viejo. Un poco más de entrenamiento tampoco estaría nada mal. Después de esa primera semana de ejercicios básicos todo se volvió más interesante. El maestro Katsushito era un verdadero prodigio usando el bastón como arma de combate. Si en aquella pelea en la torre de la aldea el maestro se mostró fenomenal, usando su bastón en las montañas era un huracán. 

Ranma bajó el ritmo y velocidad de sus movimientos. El Dojo se estaba poniendo extremadamente caliente, y no quería llamar mucho la atención. Al final, el único mal recuerdo de aquella ocasión fue cuando al regresar, Genma no había hecho su parte del trato. Los aldeanos estaban enojados por que Genma se emborrachaba y desatendía el faro de la torre y éste se apago en más de doce ocasiones. 

El bastón cada vez se ponía más resbaloso por el sudor que había caído sobre él, pero como en otras tantas ocasiones, tampoco lo detuvo. Incluso pretendía aumentar el ritmo nuevamente cuando sintió una presencia que se dirigía al Dojo.

********************

Nabiki abrió la puerta de la entrada principal a la casa Tendo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía fijamente el maletín. Estaba cansada después de caminar por todo Nerima visitando a algunas personas con las que mantenía tratos o negocios. Intentó olvidarse del cansancio mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba en la sala. Había sido un día muy largo, es cierto, pero todavía tenía cosas que hacer y una lista de personas con quien platicar. Akane estaba primero en esa lista, pero Nabiki no se sentía con la certeza de hablar con su temperamental hermana menor en estos momentos. Era mejor asesar la situación y después enfrentarse a ella.

Una buena manera de saber el estado emocional de Akane sería hablar con su prometido. Esos dos siempre estaban juntos, y  si Ranma tenía algunos chipotes de más en la cabeza sería indicación de que Akane estaba de mal humor. Así pues, Nabiki salió de su habitación nuevamente y caminó hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, el cual encontró vació. La segunda opción era el Dojo. 

Al salir de la casa escuchó los ruidos provenientes del Dojo, obviamente alguien estaba practicando y Nabiki se atrevía a apostar que ese alguien, era Ranma. Después de acercarse un poco más, el ruido se detuvo y unos segundos más tarde Ranma salió por la puerta.  Su ropa completamente empapada de sudor. 

"Hola Nabiki."

"Hola Ranma." Nabiki no pudo evitar el notar como se le pegaba la camisa al cuerpo a causa de todo el sudor.

"Creí que no estabas en casa." Comentó Ranma mientras ponía el bastón en el piso y se sentaba en la entrada del Dojo.

"Ya regresé. Por dios, Ranma, que calor hace aquí." Nabiki alzó la mano moviéndola como abanico mientras veía hacia el interior del Dojo. "¿Dónde está el incendio?"

"¿Uh? Ahh jejeje… no te preocupes Nabiki, sólo estaba practicando un poco."

Nabiki notó algo de nerviosismo en su voz pero decidió ignorarlo. "¿Has hablado con Akane?"

Ranma se levantó del piso y se quitó la camisa. "Mmmm… no, quise hablar con ella pero me dijo que estaba indispuesta. No ha salido de su habitación en todo el día."

"Que extraño." Nabiki una vez más no pudo ignorar como se movían los músculos de su pectoral y brazos, el sudor que resbalaba sobre su pecho hacia su abdomen y después sobre su…

"…biki… ¿Me escuchas Nabiki?"

"¿Uh? ¿Qué…? Ahh… ¿Qué paso?" Nabiki se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta cuanto la distraía Ranma en su vestuario actual.

"Solo decía que todavía está algo preocupada por lo que pasó ayer."

Nabiki puso atención al problema. Era cierto que después de algo así cualquier persona estaría agitada. Pero ella sospechaba que había algo que Akane no les estaba diciendo, y considerando lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser, no había manera de hacer que lo dijera abiertamente. Claro, Ranma siendo tan despistado como siempre, no se había dado cuenta. 

"Mmmm… puede que tengas razón Saotome, pero a mi me parece que hay algo más. Ayer... ayer, antes de que el tipo se fuera le dijo algo a Akane. En la mañana, cuando Cologne le preguntó acerca de eso ella dijo que ya se le había olvidado, pero estoy segura que no es cierto." 

Ranma confundido la miro a los ojos. "¿Uh? No entiendo Nabiki. ¿Por qué habría de mentir en algo así?"

"Quizá sea algo que no quiere que nosotros sepamos. No se, pero él le dijo algo y me atrevo a apostar que Akane lo está…" Parecía que Nabiki quería decir algo más pero titubeó y decidió no hacerlo. "Mira Ranma, no se que es lo que está pasando, pero pienso averiguarlo. Mantén un ojo abierto y no dejes que Akane esté sola mucho tiempo. La escena de ayer se podría repetir y no creo que a las personas de ésta casa les agrade eso."

Cuando Nabiki terminó de hablar Ranma parecía sorprendido. ¿Nabiki? ¿Preocupada por Akane? Ranma siempre supo que Nabiki quería a Akane como cualquier hermana lo haría, pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a vérselo dibujado en el rostro de tal manera.

El chico de la trenza agitó la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. "Nabiki… ¿estás diciendo que podría haber otro atentado?"

"No estoy segura Ranma, pero el sujetó que la atacó ayer no lo hacía de una manera personal. Creo… creo que alguien lo envió para que la matara y ya a la hora se arrepintió. Si eso es cierto entonces… me imagino que quien la quiere lastimar enviará a otra persona, o lo hará él mismo." El labio inferior de Nabiki temblaba ligeramente.

Ranma cerró y abrió los puños rápidamente. La tensión clara en su rostro. "Na-nabiki… si eso es cierto…" Ranma cerró los ojos y recordó la impotencia que sintió el día anterior cuando bajo los efectos de la nube de humo perdió el conocimiento. Sus últimos sentimientos fueron la desesperación de pensar que no volvería a ver jamás a Akane, no la tocaría jamás… 

Akane en Jusendo mientras su cuerpo era deshidratado… Terror… 

Saffron oponiéndose a Ranma cuando éste trataba de salvar a Akane… Furia… 

Akane desnuda y fría en sus brazos después de haberle dado la cura, su cuerpo inerte bajo el helado toque de la muerte… Desesperación…

Nabiki sorprendida miró a Ranma mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho. El cuerpo del muchacho estaba tensó y claramente se veía la emoción en su rostro, emoción que sentía por Akane. El aura de depresión era tan grande y sorprendente como la de Ryoga al borde de un enorme Shishi Houkou Dan. 

Durante el pasado año en  el que los Saotome vivieron en el Dojo Tendo Nabiki se percató del naciente romance entre su hermana menor y el chico de la trenza. Día a día, semana por semana notó como la relación entre los dos cambiaba poco a poco, sin importar cuanto lo negaban. Los intentos de los tantos enemigos por separarlos simplemente agrandaban la unión sentimental entre los dos mientras que ellos trataban de ignorarlo o negarlo. Pero al final, el resultado fue el mismo, ninguno de los dos podía evitar sentir las emociones dentro de sus corazones. Ranma al reaccionar de esa manera simplemente lo comprobaba.

 "Ranma, es posible que vuelva a haber otro atentado." Nabiki tocó ligeramente el hombro izquierdo del chico. "Necesitamos estar atentos."

El chico de la trenza intentó calmarse y mantener la mente en claro. Lo que necesitaba hacer era pensar con la cabeza y estar alerta. Recordar el pasado no era la solución. "Es… tienes razón Nabiki. No podemos dejarla sola hasta que esto termine." Después golpeó un puño sobre la palma de la otra mano. "Iré a verla ahora mismo, si no quiere dejarme entrar lo haré por la fuerza." La determinación en su voz, cara y postura era notable.

Nabiki suspiró y bajo la cabeza en derrota. Déjaselo a Ranma si quieres hacer las cosas sin tacto alguno. "Ranma… Ranma… Ranma… ¿Qué no has aprendido nada en todo éste tiempo? Si vas así con esa actitud de macho arrogante, lo único que conseguirás es un mazo en la cabeza y otro boleto al hospital. Por ahora necesitamos proteger a Akane y con lo testaruda que es no va a ser fácil." La joven se acercó a Ranma lentamente y lo miró directamente a los ojos poniéndole un dedo sobre la punta de la nariz. "La única manera que veo es ocultándoselo. Trata de seguirla a todos lados pero no dejes que te vea."

Ranma se puso rojo de coraje y después de vergüenza. Nabiki tenía razón. Esa tonta marimacho de Akane creería que él se estaba burlando de ella y no le daría ni un segundo para explicarle la situación. Era necesario hacerlo sin que ella lo supiera. "Ummm… es cierto. Tendremos que ocultárselo." 

********************

Jiro se sentó en el sofá de la sala en la Mansión Kuno. La enorme propiedad le traía recuerdos de cuando era más pequeño y vivía con el tío Jurobei en Okinawa. Aquellos años pasados de su niñez los vivió estudiando y preparándose para ser el futuro heredero de la corporación Ryusaki junto con su hermana. El tío Jurobei fue siempre fuerte con ellos pero a la vez muy cariñoso y afectuoso. Las clases de artes marciales siempre fueron una parte fundamental de sus vidas así como el Bushido, o código de honor. 

Así fueron los primeros años de sus vidas, estudiando las artes y sobre la cultura y forma de vivir de la gente de clase alta. Educados desde pequeños para ser líderes y conquistadores. O al menos eso era lo que al abuelo siempre le gustaba decir. Ahhhh… la belleza e inocencia de la niñez…

Años más tarde, crecer y descubrir que el mundo no es como lo pintan. Justo antes de que tu madre muere descubres que tu padre fue asesinado y que tu hermano mayor secuestrado. Posiblemente muerto también. La rabia y el dolor siendo las partes más fáciles de sobre pasar, pero no el rencor y resentimiento que corroen el alma. Las artes marciales que siempre fueron parte de sus vidas ahora se vuelven obsesión. Y cuando el honor era el motivo para alcanzar la grandeza, la venganza se vuelve el motivo de vivir.

O al menos eso era para Jiro la vida. 

Meiko Ryusaki, hermana gemela de Jiro siempre fue una niña más alegre. Desde pequeños compartieron el gusto por las artes marciales y ambos disfrutaban jugar en los enormes jardines de la Mansión Ryusaki. Después de la muerte de su madre, un año atrás, Meiko se volvió lo más importante en la vida de Jiro. Sinceramente él no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Hacía un par de días habían recibido un informe proveniente de los espías de Ryusaki Corp. Supuestamente Kenji, el hermano de los gemelos estaría en Nerima en los próximos días. La razón era desconocida, pero Jiro sabía que era una pista que no podían ignorar. Los gemelos tomaron la rápida decisión de viajar a Tokio y tratar de reunirse con Kenji. La forma en que lo harían era desconocida, pero el primer paso sería encontrarlo, ya después pensarían que hacer. 

Pero ahora el problema era otro. Aparentemente el día anterior Tatewaki, el mayor de los Kuno, no había regresado de la escuela. Esto había preocupado un poco al sirviente, pero al no ser un una rara ocurrencia no pasó a ser alarmante si no hasta ésta mañana que habían recibido una llamada del hospital, diciendo que Tatewaki participó en una riña y había sido lastimado gravemente.

Lo raro del asunto fue la forma en que Kodachi, la hermana menor, ignoró el acontecimiento y se encerró en su habitación como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido. Después de que se les hubo pasado el asombro, Meiko y Sasuke fueron al hospital para ver como estaba Tatewaki, Jiro optando por quedarse en la enorme mansión. 

Jiro se levantó del sillón para estirarse, marcó un número en su teléfono celular y esperó a que le contestaran. 

"…habla Meiko."

"Meiko, soy yo, Jiro. ¿Qué ocurre? Ya te tardaste demasiado, ¿recuerdas que íbamos a salir a buscar información acerca de Kenji? Nadie nos puede asegurar que estará aquí por mucho tiempo, tenemos que actuar rápido."

La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba algo exasperada. "Ya lo se Jiro… pero por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestro primo ha estado en el hospital inconsciente  desde ayer, y las únicas personas que nos preocupamos por él somos el sirviente y yo. Tú y Kodachi a penas si le dieron importancia. ¡En serio! ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de ser así de desinteresado y te preocuparas por la demás gente?!"

Jiro se quedó callado por un segundo. "Bueno, ya, se que tienes razón. De cualquier forma no podemos perder tiempo. Sabes que ésta oportunidad no se nos va a presentar todos los días."

"Está bien. Tatewaki no se encuentra en estado crítico, y Sasuke se puede quedar esperando a que despierte. El doctor dice que simplemente está débil por la perdida de sangre." Ésta vez Meiko se escuchaba más relajada.

Jiro caminó hasta el sofá y se recostó nuevamente. "¿Entonces ya te puedes venir?"

"Si, ¿Por qué no me esperas en el parque que vimos ayer cuando salíamos de la estación del tren? Desde ahí podemos empezar a buscar alguna clase de pista."

"Muy bien. Entonces te veré en media hora. ¡No te tardes Meiko!"

"¡Bah! Estaré ahí mucho antes que tú, tortuga. ¡Así que apresúrate o no te esperaré!" 

********************

Ranma estaba sobre la azotea de  la casa Tendo. Para ser especifico, exactamente sobre la habitación de su prometida. Como tantas otras veces se sentía frustrado y algo molesto por tener que ocultarle algo más a Akane, pero después de esa plática con Nabiki se dio cuenta de que era la mejor solución.

"Estúpida marimacho." Ranma se sentó mientras se frotaba la frente en señal de frustración. "¿Por qué no puede ser como todas las demás chicas y aceptar cuando tiene problemas?"

El chico se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y después sonrió. Akane siempre le recordaba a otra persona. Alguien con el mismo carácter testarudo y orgulloso. Akane le recordaba a él mismo.

Oh claro, Ranma era todo un hombre y por lo mismo tenía derecho a ser todo lo terco y testarudo que él quisiera, pero las mujeres deberían de ser sumisas, tiernas y reconocer sus debilidades. O al menos eso fue lo que Genma siempre dijo…

Ranma con un gesto de disgusto golpeó el techo. "¡Como si ese estúpido panda hubiera dicho algo cuerdo en toda su vida!" 

La verdad era que Ranma había visto el poder femenino demasiadas veces como para creer que las mujeres son débiles o inferiores al hombre. Cologne era un simple ejemplo de todo lo que las mujeres pueden hacer si se lo proponen. Él mismo, en su forma de chica, nunca se sintió como una débil e inofensiva niña. Obviamente cuando se convierte en mujer pierde un porcentaje de su fuerza bruta, y el alcance con los puños disminuye un poco, pero también tiene otras ventajas, como el aumento tan impresionante de velocidad. Happosai es igual de rápido que Ranma-kun, pero Ranma-chan es mucho más rápida, flexible y…

El chico de la trenza se quedó congelado al escuchar el ruido que hace una ventana al ser abierta. Con certeza supo que Akane, de alguna manera, se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en la azotea. Sin perder más tiempo Ranma saltó de su posición y silenciosamente corrió hasta el otro lado del techo dejándose caer hacia el jardín, de ahí caminó rápidamente hasta la esquina de la casa y miró fijamente hacia la ventana de su prometida. 

********************

La chica estaba recostada sobre la cama, y aunque no había dormido nada la noche anterior, el sueño le evadía incesantemente como lo había hecho durante horas.

Su mente era atormentada por el miedo, los sentimientos de culpa y su propia debilidad. Desde hacía algún tiempo la inseguridad inundaba su alma y la incertidumbre y temor se alojaban a diario en su corazón. Los acontecimientos del día anterior eran solo un punto más que se añadía a la larga lista de situaciones peligrosas en las que la chica se había visto arrastrada como una barca en el tempestuoso mar. Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar aterrorizada y esperar lo peor.

Akane abrazó la almohada de la cama fuertemente y la oprimió en contra de su pecho. Las lágrimas eran ignoradas mientras humedecían ligeramente la suave tela que protegía el cojín. 

Durante muchos años fue conocida en Nerima como todo un prodigio en las artes marciales y ganó campeonato tras campeonato. Ningún oponente perduró ante los puños de Akane Tendo, heredera de la Escuela de Combate libre. En la preparatoria era deseada por muchos, que trataban de ganar su corazón bajo la premisa errónea que al derrotarla, ella en cambio les daría su amor. Estos fallaron  en todos los intentos.

Su proeza marcial la mantuvo oculta bajo esa falsa niebla de seguridad hasta el día en que conoció a su prometido. Ranma Saotome. El chico de la trenza en esa primera batalla en el Dojo demostró su superioridad en el combate, y sin querer deterioró la autoestima que ella tenía, y aunque al poco tiempo demostró que jamás le haría daño, detrás de él llegaron retos cada vez más grandes. Shampoo, Cologne, Happosai, Taro, Kirin, Toma, Herb, Saffron y por último el extraño agresor del día anterior.

Akane se sentía cansada de siempre tomar el papel de la damisela en peligro. Había sido secuestrada un sinnúmero de veces con el único propósito de atrapar a Ranma, y más de una vez los resultados fueron casi desastrosos para alguno de los dos. Muy dentro de si ella sabía que sus propias debilidades la hacían presa fácil de cualquier oponente que tratara de lastimarla. Suficientes ejemplos había tenido ya.

Por alguna razón sintió que lo peor en esas circunstancias no era que la situaran en peligro de muerte como en tantas otras ocasiones. Lo más terrible y frustrante era tener que esperar a que Ranma la salvara. La desesperación y angustia, aunadas al sentimiento de impotencia y culpa por no poder hacer nada, o haber caído en tal situación eran lo más difícil de llevar sobre los hombros.

 La chica dejó la almohada por un lado y recargó la espalda en la pared abrazando sus  rodillas. Lentamente se limpió las lágrimas con la mano derecha. Los ojos irritados le dolían de tanto llorar.

Era obvio que algún día alguien podría llegar a morir, y a juzgar por los acontecimientos de la última batalla con Saffron y la del día anterior en la escuela, ese alguien sería Ranma. 

Akane abrazó más fuerte las rodillas en contra de su tembloroso cuerpo y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.  El simple hecho de pensar que Ranma llegaría a morir por defenderle le rompía el corazón. El mismo sentimiento de agonía que sintió cuando Ranma fue herido en la batalla de la escuela, regresó una vez más volviéndola miserable. Jamás se perdonaría si eso llegase a ocurrir, la muerte sería un destino más fácil de aceptar.

Continuó llorando por unos minutos sin poderse contener, los sentimientos que quiso ocultar durante tanto tiempo salieron como un torrente de agua sin control alguno. Todo esto era demasiado para ella, de alguna manera tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, la chica se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el tocador, mirándose fijamente y con un gesto de determinación en el espejo.

El tiempo se había agotado. Durante horas estuvo pensando en alguna solución que podría sacarla de este aprieto, pero había demasiado que perder como para arriesgarse una vez más. Akane tendría que partir.

Oh, es muy cierto que su familia, y muy posiblemente Ranma, la extrañarían, pero esto era algo que ella tenía que hacer. Si se quedaba lo único que conseguiría sería poner en peligro a todos sus seres queridos y esa no era una opción. Detestaba tener que correr, su orgullo como artista marcial estaba muy lastimado, pero después de tantas demostraciones era fácil para ella entender la gravedad del asunto. Si no se marchaba y huía lejos de Nerima, ella o alguien más moriría. Ésta era la última y única opción.

 Las lágrimas empezaron a formar un camino nuevamente por su rostro mientras que mordía ligeramente el labio inferior de su boca. No podía contener el llanto, y por más que trataba de ser fuerte, el pensar en su familia y en Ranma la destrozaba por dentro. Apretando los puños fuertemente a sus costados y cerrando los ojos en un intento vano de cortar el flujo de lágrimas, Akane caminó hasta el pequeño guardarropas y lo abrió.

Adentro encontró lo que buscaba. Una vieja, pero modesta mochila que alguna vez usó en sus escasos viajes de entrenamiento cuando era más pequeña. Todavía sollozando por la angustia que sentía ante lo que tenía que hacer comenzó a llenarla con lo que consideraba indispensable para su partida. La ropa, artículos personales y un poco de dinero serían sus únicos acompañantes en éste viaje.

Después vino lo más difícil. No se podía marchar sin dejar alguna clase de explicación por su partida. Tomando papel y pluma se puso a escribir una nota dirigida a su familia. Tuvo que empezar a escribirla varias veces pues las palabras le fallaban. 

_Queridos Papá, Nabiki y Kasumi,_

_Por ciertas razones que no puedo explicar necesito marcharme muy lejos, posiblemente no nos veamos por algunos años, pero es necesario que lo haga. Por favor no me busquen que yo estaré bien. Los quiero mucho, y aunque me duele mucho tener que hacerles esto, ya no me queda otra opción. _

_Que dios los proteja y que sean muy  felices. _

_Akane Tendo_

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos pensando en qué escribirle a Ranma, pero no supo como explicarse, todo era demasiado doloroso y optó por no hacerlo. Dejando la nota a su familia sobre el escritorio en un lugar donde sería encontrada fácilmente, tomó la mochila y la aseguró sobre su hombro.

Preferiría salir de noche para evitar el riesgo de ser vista por alguien, pero el tiempo se le había acabado y no podía esperar más. Tendría que saltar por la ventana y después salir a la calle en silencio sin que nadie la viera. Afortunadamente Genma y Soun estaban en el bar ahogando sus penas y Ranma posiblemente en el Dojo practicando.

Mirando el interior de la habitación una vez más y apretando los puños fuertemente en señal de determinación, abrió la ventana.

********************

Ranma Saotome vio a su prometida saltar por la ventana con una pequeña mochila negra asegurada a la espalda. Obviamente trataba de ser cautelosa por la forma lenta y silenciosa en que lo hacía. Después la chica corrió hasta llegar a una de las paredes que separaban el jardín de la calle, saltó sobre ella y desapareció del otro lado.

El chico de la trenza confundido por el comportamiento tan extraño de Akane la comenzó a seguir sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Al pasar por varias calles Ranma se empezó a preocupar. ¿A dónde se dirige Akane con esa mochila? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Ranma la siguió hasta el parque sin que ella lo viera, al parecer estaba buscando algo. La curiosidad lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de terminar la persecución ahí mismo, confrontarla, y simplemente preguntarle a donde se dirigía. Pero el recuerdo de la charla con Nabiki unas horas antes, y el temor de recibir un mazo en la cabeza le ayudo a mantener la calma.

Akane se detuvo por unos segundos, al parecer indecisa en algo, pero después continuó su caminata. El chico de la trenza la siguió con cuidado de no ser descubierto mientras evadía a la demás gente que caminaba por el parque. De repente Ranma notó a otra persona que estaba en dirección opuesta a su prometida, pero que caminaba hacia ella sin que ésta se percatara. El color plateado en el pelo del sujeto hizo que la sangre se le congelara.

Años de entrenamiento tomaron control de su cuerpo automáticamente, al mismo tiempo que su cerebro pensaba en estrategias de ataque y rutas de escape. Con una velocidad impresionante corrió hacia el sujeto con la intención de despedazarlo entre las manos, mientras que sus labios producían una sola palabra.

"¡AKANE"!

Fin del SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

***********************************************************

VERSION 1.00

27 de Septiembre del 2003

Después de dos años aquí está el segundo capítulo de ésta pequeña historia. Quiero pedir disculpas por el largo tiempo que me ha tomado el continuar el Fic, pero la escuela y el trabajo junto con los problemas personales me han mantenido atado. 

Tengo otros Fics en progreso al igual que las traducciones en las que he estado trabajando. En unas semanas deberá estar listo el 3er capítulo de Conociéndose más tarde.

Mi página de Internet ha sido reabierta en otra dirección y aunque no está terminada al 100% ya ha sido abierto el acceso al público. Recuerda que los comentarios y críticas nos sirven de mucho a los autores, y de la misma manera son apreciados. 

Edward Masters (RBB)  


www.animestone.com


End file.
